Friends and Lovers
by Nyre The Black Rose
Summary: Booth and Bones discover they need each other as friends and lovers. Over a 4 day week-end they create new memories and cure old hurts.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This takes place over a four day week-end giving them time to come to all sorts of decisions.

He Needs Me As His Friend and Lover

Chapter I No I Won't Be Your Friend

Thursday Night

Here I am after at the end of another disastrous relationship in my office at midnight. To date this makes the seventh person I have stopped dating in a row. I wonder what is wrong with me. If it had been just one or two I could just brush if off as bad luck but seven? Pretty soon I have to believe it has to have some thing to do with me. I need to think this out, if I can find out when it began may be I can get to the source. Taking a piece of paper out of my desk drawer I began to think back.

Geoffrey – to agreeable he always agrees with what I say

Then Michael – too religious always trying to get me to church

Before that James – had to win every argument

Robert – had to make sure every one knew he was dating a famous writer.

Dalton – too repressed

William – Didn't like my working hours

Oh and don't forget George – he wanted a stay at home wife complete with the white fence and dog.

Then There is always Sully. Always Sully. The leaver. The heart breaker.

As she looked at the list she had to admit Booth had been right when he told her she was not good at picking men. Suddenly she had a thought, he had good people skills maybe he could pick out someone for her. Looking at her watch and knowing this was not his week-end for Parker she decided to go over to his apartment. He never seemed to mind what time she came over and this was bothering her. He was her friend he would help.

He was in bed trying to sleep and failing as usual. Every damn night it was the same, he could smell her hair, her perfume, her. On nights when she had a date he was in agony. He heard an incessant knock on his door. Getting out of bed he thought who the fuck could it be? He had gotten as far as the hall way when she burst in.

"Bones what the hell are you doing here, and how fuck did you get in?"

"I have a key." She replied with out looking at him, walking over to the couch and plopping her self down crossing her arms.

Leaning against the hall wall he said "I can see that, but why are you here?"

Looking at him for the first time she realized he was standing there clad only in his boxers she cleared her throat and continued "I have a problem and I thought since you are my friend you might help me with it."

He nodded his head in the affirmative and started walking toward her when she said "you might be more comfortable wearing more than boxers with little green men on them."

Looking down "Oh, yeah," he face reddened and he went back into his room coming out in sweat pants with FBI on the legs and no shirt. Walking over to the couch he sat down and asked her what her problem was.

She explained about her last male companion and pulled out the chart she had made. As she began to run through the reasons she had not continued her relationships with each of the eight men. Her frustration began to get the better of her. She jumped up and started pacing and talking. He could just make out what she was saying. Was there something wrong with her? Had her life as a child made her unable to have relationships? Suddenly she stopped and placed her head on the fireplace. Taking a big breath she turned around. "Booth you are good at relationships. At least you are better than I am. Do you think you could help me find someone?"

"Hell No."

"What the hell do you mean by no. Aren't you my friend, isn't that what friends do?"

"Yes. But I guess I have to be honest and tell you, you aren't my friend."

Now she was in a panic and her voice got a little strident. "What do you mean I'm not your friend? If you aren't my friend what are you?"

Taking her hands in his larger ones he pulled at her. "Sit down Temperance; Yes I could help you but I am sure the hell not going to help you find someone else. It's too much to ask. I know you need facts and tonight I am going to make you see reason. In the last four years every time I have needed you, you have been there. You have been there when I cried because of the death I saw. You made me see there was no cosmic balance sheet keeping tally. You have given me back my soul. Every time I am confused you are there to make things clear. At times I when I am lost you are always there as a beacon to light my way home. I need you as a lover, a life partner, call it what you will, but I need you."

For a moment they sat there face to face. She looked into his beautiful brown eyes. She saw something she had never seen before, or maybe she had just missed it. Slowly she reached out to his hands and brought them up to her lips. Kissing both of his palms she looked up at him with crystalline eyes brightened by unshed tears and said "Will you kiss me?"

He leaned over and placed soft gentle kisses on her lips then traveled over her forehead to her ear and down the side of her neck to the gentle slope of her collar bone. He then reversed his route with his tongue, spending as little extra time on her ear adding soft warm puffs of air to the moisture his tongue created. She stretched her neck back to give him more access to it and he willing took possession. He heard her say in a voice fill with wonder "I'm home."

They reached slowly to remove each others clothing one article at a time. Each button or zipper, each removed article brought a kiss, nip or a warm tongue to replace the pace where it had been. Finally when each was totally naked they were unable to control their emotions any longer. The in and out of a rhythm as old as time began.

They proceeded to show each other what their future as friends and lovers was going to be like. At some point during the night they moved to his bed. With less space constraints they flew higher until they both felt like they would explode with the wonder of each others touch. Each time they returned to some form of normalcy one touch from the other would start the rollercoaster all over again. How many times they made love they lost count of. Each knew this would be a night they would remember for the rest of their nights together.

While they were still best of friends they were now the very best of lovers. This was the night their bodied and love was fused together, never to be parted again.

*****************************************

I often use music and you will see it as conversation, but there will be credit given to the lyricists. This is my first offering here, but I am really looking for criticism please. Kitty (my muse) is ok with either good or bad. I really feel that one can not improve unless one knows the difference between the two. Only you can tell me.

Nyre The Black Rose


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Nope don't own Booth either wish I did, but I don't.

Chapter II The Impurity Of War

This chapter has plenty of angst.

******************************

Early Friday Morning

It was still dark out side. She had woken up feeling as cold this morning as she had yesterday when she was alone. Where the hell is he? Had he changed his mind? Was he sorry they had made love? She didn't know where her sudden resolve came from, but she decided she was going to fight, for him, for her, for the. This was a new relationship for both of them but she knew if they were to survive they needed to get past this point. She didn't know what the point was, but she was going to find out today. Getting out of bed she went over to his drawer and pulled out one of his t-shirts. Pulling it over her head she went in search of him. She found him staring out the kitchen window drinking a cup of coffee. She was surprised to see him standing there naked, she somehow thought his modesty would not have allowed him too, but there he was and he was magnificent.

She stood there for a moment memorizing every muscle. Walking up to he she reached her arms around his waist she asked him why he was standing there, and got her usual answer of nothing just looking. "Booth it can't be nothing. You left the bed we were sharing and now I find you standing in your kitchen nude looking out the window drinking coffee. Am I to assume you are having second thoughts about having a sexual relationship with me?"

Turning he looked at her. Even in the low light she could see his eyes were red and in a shaky voice he said "no, of course not, and after last night how can you even compare what we shared as a sexual relationship? What we did was make love Bones, make love. I just have some things to straighten out in my head."

She knew feelings were not her forte but she knew on some instinctive level they needed to get through what ever was causing his pain together and it had to be now. Taking his hand this time it was she who returned them to the bedroom.

Smiling he thought she wanted them to make love again and he was ready. Perhaps this might keep the demons at bay at little longer. He surely didn't want them to sour what he and Bones had. It was all so new and fragile.

After removing the t-shirt she gently pushed Booth down onto the bed. She joined him and gently turned him on his side facing her holding both of his hands in hers. First she told him "Booth I will never call what we share as just a sexual relationship again. You have showed me what making love is and how much more fulfilling it can be." Before she asked her next question she wrapped her leg over his and pulled him closer, locking him into her. Then asked him again "but what is wrong?" He tried to pull away but found she was as strong as she had said and he was not able to. "Booth you have to trust that I am strong enough to take what ever is bothering you. If we don't get this out in the open it will kill what we want to be. Please believe me you have made me strong enough."

Hesitantly he thought about what he was about to tell her. _**The Story**_, the one he had never wanted to share with any one especially her. To him she was everything pure. To him the story made him ugly, not worthy of her love or anyone else's for that matter. He looked at her face again. She was there for him as she always had been for the last four years. He knew he had to believe her. The time was right, the time was now. Maybe the telling could remove the canker sore in his soul, the thing that made him so damn unworthy.

Holding on to both of her hands like a lifeline and taking a breath he began. "I have never told anyone the true story of how I became a sniper. I joined the Army to get away from my family. I couldn't take the drinking, beatings any of it anymore. My Father had beaten me for as long as I could remember. He would go out and drink then come home and start in swinging. When I was younger I thought if I was good enough or quiet enough he would leave me alone. Funny he never beat my Mother, to this day I don't know why. When Jared came along I had to start defending him too. My Father actually waited until Jared started first grade before he started in on him. As soon as my Father came home from the bar I would have to watch Jared to protect him, often we would go up to our room and hide. Every day I went to school with long sleeve shirts to hide the bruises. Sometimes I had to stay home because he had beaten me so badly I couldn't walk. Anyway as I got older I thought if I excelled in sports he could not beat me as I would be stronger than him. But Bones I found out one day that no matter how big you are when you're a child there is something in you that prevents you from hitting a parent. The summer I was sixteen it was bad. You know how teenagers can feel so invincible? Well that's how I felt; I was done with the beatings. One night my Dad started in hitting me as usual with his fists, but when I tried to challenge him it was like he just went crazy. He started hitting me with anything he could find. His fist, a beer bottle, a broom stick, even a bat. At some point I became unconscious and for the first time my Mother stepped in and got him to stop. She called my Grandpa and he came and got me right away. That was the time I told you about. The time I would have killed my self if it hadn't been for my Grandpa. It was the also summer Jared started drinking. He was only fourteen. When Jared started drinking he became Dad's damn drinking buddy, I had to get out. So I signed up for the Army. I was sent to Iraq for Operation Desert Fox. It was a typical war. You did what you were told and after you had completed your sortie you returned to base and tried to forget with your buddy's. You drank a little, gambled a little and fucked a lot. I made good friends with Teddy Parker."

He had stopped to try and get control of his voice. She knew he needed to get it all out without her interruptions so she pulled his wrists tighter into her breasts and used her leg to pull him even more firmly into her. She started to make small circles on the insides of his wrists.

"One day Teddy and I had to cover some puke ass reporters who were moving to another base. They didn't really belong there, but the brass said take them so we did. About ten miles from camp there was a small child laying in the road. She looked like she was hurt. Teddy told me to stop the jeep. He got out and walked over to her. All I remember is one minute seeing Teddy leaning over the child and the next Teddy and the child in pieces. They had begun to use children as bomb decoys. After that I didn't have much use for anything. I had been the best shot in boot camp and when a spot for a sniper came up I took it. It was a faster way to die."

His had begun to cry harder; he didn't even seem to realize she was here. "Once I became a sniper I started taking even more chances with my life. I didn't care if I lived or died. I didn't feel anything anymore. Then there was the target in Kosovo. I saw the look on that kid's face when I shot his father and I just couldn't do it any more. All the killing made me feel so dirty I thought I would never get clean. I was still in the military and they insisted I go back to Iraq for yet another target. By this time I was so full of self hatred. I wanted to die; this was as good a place as any. My head was so screwed, I was so screwed and I should have talked to someone then. If I had maybe the next part wouldn't have happened and my life would have been different. I had been waiting for my target for two days I wasn't paying attention anymore and some Iraqi's took me prisoner."

He had said enough for now. I knew how a large part of the story went from here. He had been taken prisoner and severely beaten. He needed to rest. He needed to regroup. Looking at the tattoos on his wrists I knew they must be part of this story and might be part of the healing too if I could get him to see it. "Booth," I said taking each wrist in hand and gently placing a kiss on the inside over each one. "A long time ago I looked up the meaning of the tattoos on your wrists. They are connected to this, aren't they? One means destiny and the other soul. Why did you choose them? "

Blinking like he was coming out of a storm he looked at them. "I was still in Vegas gambling and one day I was walking down a street and saw a tattoo parlor. I went in and the artist showed me these. They are there to remind me I had been in charge of my buddy's destiny and I failed. Because I failed he lost his soul. Now they continue to remind me I am still in charge of the destiny of those I love and if I fail, I will lose my soul."

Gently taking his face into my hands and kissing him with feathery light kisses I told him "It was the fortunes of war, you were doing your job. The destiny of you buddy was never in your hands. You never lost his soul because it was never yours to begin with. As for now, you and I are jointly in charge of our destiny. I will never let you loose your souls, just as you will never let me loose mine. Your destiny belongs to me and I will carry it next to my heart, just as I know you will carry mine in your heat too"

She pulled him into her body so she was holding him so tight they were skin to skin. She gently ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed circles on his back. Soon he drifted off to sleep. Watching him sleep she thought they had weathered their first hurdle. One of many to come, but it looked like they were going to make it. She fell asleep feeling as safe holding him in her arms as she felt when he held her.

*************************************

This was very angst ridden but my muse wanted to try something about Booth's tattoos being tied to his war service.

Hope you liked this promise the next one will have fluff

Please feed Comment Kitty


	3. Breakfast

Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 3 Breakfast

**********************************

Friday Morning

What had startled him awake? As he was beginning to go into sniper mode when he felt her soft breath brush his ear. He turned to look at her. The light coming through the window was a soft rose. He continued to stare at her classic beauty. As the sun rose higher in the sky the light danced on her face showing its smooth textured outline. His stomach did a flip as he continued to look at her. Although he thought she might deck him if she caught him. He couldn't stop himself as he slowly and very carefully slid the sheet covering her body down to the floor. He felt compelled to gaze at her beautifully nude body. As he continued to stare his breath caught in his throat. Her beautiful body combined with his usual morning erection was making it hard for him to keep his hands to himself and wake her up.

She felt the sheet slide from her body. They were so in tuned to each other she knew what he was thinking. She knew he was staring at her and she found she liked it. If she stretched just a little he would see her reaching for him and she might really get a response from him. She slowly whimpered as she slid a little closer to him. She heard and felt his groan. Opening her eyes she asked "Like what you see?"

"You better believe it. You were awake all the time?"

"As soon as you moved the sheet. Do you have something in particular in mind," she said with a shy smile.

He quickly rolled them over so she was pined under him. He grabbed for her and started to demonstrate what he wanted to do, and just as suddenly she slid out from under him and with nothing on but a smile ran down the hall to the kitchen.

With nothing on but a bigger smile he followed. He found her starting the coffee. He was amazed at how comfortable they felt with each other in this extension of their partnership. This felt right, like he had finally come home. He came up behind her and slid his arms down hers coming to rest at her waist. The softness of her skin on his was like silk. The smell of her skin was lavender. After licking her from shoulder to ear, he rubbed his face in her hair just to smell it. It smelled of sunshine. He whispered in her ear "does this mean you are hungry?"

"Yes, I made coffee what are you going to make for us to eat?"

With his smile firmly in place he said "let me look and see what I have. I am just not in the mood to get dressed and get something. We have some eggs, cheese, oh and look I have some spinach." He looked at her face and saw surprise. "What I can't have spinach? Ok, I had it here for a salad I was going to make for you as a surprise. I figured I better try to eat it so I wouldn't make a face. Anyway, how about an omelet? I'll make yours out of egg whites." Taking down two bowls he began the omelets. While he cooked she leaned against the counter watched him work. This time it was him who asked if she was enjoying the view. Of course she was she has replied as she raked her nails down his back from his shoulders to his thighs. He instantly reacted to her touch. Strangely, though it had never happened to her before, the sight if the red marks her nails left on his back were very erotic. For the first time she thought this was her man and she was going to mark him, even if it was only for them to see and feel.

Once their breakfast was cooked they sat next to each at the table and ate in comfortable silence. Looking at her his breath caught again. While they had shown each other their feelings they, well he at any rate, had not verbalized he feelings. Well in for a penny in for a pound. She hadn't hit him when he removed the sheet this morning; in fact she seemed to like it. Maybe she would be ok if he said he loved her out loud in the light of the day. Reaching for her hands he very simply said "I love you."

She thought this was her time to explain her reasons for keeping him at arms length for so long. "I told you once I was afraid my chance at love would come and I would never know. You told me there is someone in this world for me, but the hardest thing was in believing it would happen. I always told the men I was with I would never make promises. I used them, even Sully, I have come to realize, as a way to keep love out, to try and keep you out. The price is too high and I can't pay it any more. I need to be in love. I need to be in love with you."

This time there were no tears in her eyes, no tears in his. Just the look of love one has when they realize they have connected with their soul mate. While this week-end would still hold tears, as old memories were brought to light. It would also hold their brilliant love for each other as the memories were cleansed and exchanged for loving acceptance.

*********************************

Comment Kitty wants to know if the was fluff was ok. She says I'm not real good at it yet. Also, do any of you have suggestions for topics you would like to see them tackle?

The memories they will bring to light include both of their childhoods, Booth's gambling, a secret addiction of Brennan's, Parker's birth, and any funny bits I come up with.


	4. Her Story

Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Yada Yada Yada I still don't own them

Chapter 4 Her Story

Later Friday Morning

They were sitting together on the couch holding hands and drifting. They had decided that clothes were a bother they didn't need, so he had lit a fire making the room warm enough for them. They were comfortable with each other; the sexual tension was gone; all of the awkwardness they had come to feel was gone. Each felt like an open book with the other only needing to ask what was on that particular page. Booth leaned over to her and pulling her in tight into his chest said "Bones you amaze me. You always have. You went into foster care at fifteen and still managed to become the worlds leading anthropologist and best selling author. While my childhood was bad I don't think I could have accomplished all of that."

"Booth you did very well for yourself. I don't think I could have done what you have done either. When I first went into foster care I felt like a candle in a hurricane. I was alone and helpless. There were some days that were good, some not so good and some down right horrid. I remember when I was first there I had to share a room with a girl name Sunshine. I thought it was a funny name but she told me her parents had been hippies, what ever that was. Anyway we would sneak out and walk around window shopping. She really liked clothes and wanted to be a fashion designer. One day I came home from school and she was gone. I asked for reason, they told me I didn't need any. So there I was alone and helpless again."

He saw tears starting to fall but she wiped them away with the back of her hand. "Bones, you don't need to go through this. I don't need to hear it."

"Yes Booth you do, just like I need to hear your story. It makes us who we are and tells how we got to this time and place. Anyway you only stay at a foster care home for around six months because they don't want you to make any emotional connections. Some of the families were fine and I wanted to stay with them, but all too soon my six months were up. Some were awful and I couldn't wait for the six months to be over. There were time when the abuse at those homes were mental and other times it would be physical. Once there was even an attempted sexual assault."

At the mention of this she felt his muscles contract and go into his protective mode. "Don't worry Booth I said an attempted sexual assault. One of my foster fathers's came into my room one night, put his hand over my mouth and tried to get my pajama bottom off. He had it down to my knees when he loosened his hand just enough for me to scream. His wife just happened to be walking by my door, and open it quickly to see if I was ok. She saw he husband on top of me, with my pants down and hit him so hard he fell off the bed. He took one look at her and ran out of my room. He told her I had come on to him, and she believed him. The next morning she dragged me down to social services and told them I was a whore who had tempted her husband and she wanted me out of her house that day. It was ok; I went to temporary care and aged out before another home could be found."

He was concerned all of this had been said with little emotion. "Bones why aren't you mad or even upset about this? Did you file a complaint; did you give them your side of the story?"

"Yes I gave them my side of the story, they didn't believe me. No I did not file a complaint, what good would it do no one believed me. I'm not upset about it anymore because it happened so long ago, I locked it away. I need to keep it emotionless to keep my own sanity. Booth I have never trusted anyone with this part of my time in the foster system. It scared me. If my Father found out you know what he would do. I really need for you to promise me we can put this away, not ever re-visit it again." Grabbing his hands she began to frantically beg "Please promise, please, please I need you to do this, please, please…"

Pulling her into his lap so he could give her small kisses he said "I" kiss "promise" kiss "I" kiss "will" kiss "keep" kiss "this" kiss "secret" kiss "for" kiss "the" kiss "rest" kiss "of" kiss "our" kiss "lives." kiss "I" kiss "love" kiss "you" kiss "to" kiss "much" kiss "to" kiss "ever" kiss "do" kiss "any" kiss "thing" kiss "to" kiss "bring" kiss "you" kiss "pain" kiss "or" kiss "sorrow."

Kissing him she went on in a small voice "when I aged out I had learned one thing when push comes to shove you learn what you're made of. You might bend, till you break because it's all you can take. You get mad you get strong, and you stand. Every time you get up and get back in the race, one more small piece of you starts to fall into place and you stand. I learned to stand and lean on no one. Booth we have wasted so many years, but we have so many ahead of us. In the last four years I have learned I don't need to stand alone anymore, I have learned to lean on you." By the time she had finished her voice had returned to its full tones.

With his full mega watt smile he asked her "so tell me Bones, now that I am helping you stand did you use me as a pattern for Andy?"

"If I say yes do I get my gun permit?"

"No."

"Then the answer is no."

"Come here you…" his words were swallowed in their kisses. Their kisses went on for a very long time and eventually they broke the sound barrier with their combined sounds of joy.  
****************************************************

The inspiration for this chapter was Stand – Blair Daly and Danny Orton

Please let Kitty know how you like this so far.


	5. You Say it Best

Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Nope still don't. Don't ever expect to.

Chapter 5 Friday Afternoon

You Say it Best

They were laying in each others arms on the couch quietly listening to music. The comfort in skin touching skin was to reassuring to change. She had been surprised to find his music taste included New Age. She had found some scented candles, which she lit. The room was filled with the smell of vanilla and lavender.

"Booth, you don't really seem like the New Age music and scented candle type. Where did these come from?" She saw him blush and thought it was delightful. "Do you keep them on hand for all the girls you bring here to seduce?"

Placing his hand on his chest he said in an injured voice. "Bones, I'm hurt. How can you say such a thing? You know I haven't had a girl here, except you, for a very long time. Until now you and I have never made love so I have not seduced anyone either."

Dragging her nail lightly down his cheek to his lips she said "So why did you get them, tell."

After pulling her finger into his mouth and sucking it, causing her to drag in a deep breath and shudder, he said "now I guess I have no secrets from you, no shame. I bought the music right after I was blown up at your place. I noticed the type of music you listened to and went out and got some for myself. When I listen to this I feel closer to you. I would imagine us sitting like this listening together." Cupping one breast in his hand and rubbing his finger tip over it he added, "I must say I like the reality much better than the dream."

"And the candles?"

"They remind me of the smell of your perfume and hair. Haven't you noticed I always take deep breaths when you walk by? I can never get enough of the smell of you. When sleep was to far away, I would light the candles. The scent would remind me of you I could relax and sleep. Some nights it was the only peace I had."

She smiled up to him and kissed his cheek. "Booth, I have a confession too. I steal your FBI t-shits and dress shirts. I sleep in them for weeks until they loose your scent. I have a favorite FBI t-shirt I have kept for comfort, when I am lonely, when I am scared, when I miss you. When the other shirts loose your smell I switch them with a new one. I guess we both have been keeping a few secretes?"

"Babe, you'll never have to steal them again, you can have all you want."

The look on his face melted her heart. She had seen that look, or many other forms of it before. She had seen him give some of those looks to Parker just for having him yell DADDY. Sometimes she had caught him giving her that look. Now she knew what that look meant.

"Booth, do you know what I have just discovered?"

Drawing lazy circles around her bellybutton he held his breath. He was still afraid she might decide to run. "No. Will I like it?"

Taking a breath she began "Seeley you speak right to my heart. Without saying a word, you light up the dark. I can never explain what I hear when you don't say a thing. The smile on your face let's me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall. You say it best when you say nothing at all. I hear people talking out loud, but when you are near, you drown out the sound. Try as they may no one can define what's being said between your heart and mine. You say it best when you say nothing at all. I love you. I always have. I always will. I may get frightened and try to run, but I have faith you will always bring me home. I have discovered you are my life, my home."

He was overwhelmed with her faith, with her love. It filled his heart. He knew in his heart, in his soul, deep in his very bones they were truly united. While she had always called him an alpha male, she was now his alpha female. He had branded her without any outward sign just as she had now branded him. They both said it best when they said nothing at all.

************************************************************************

Inspiration for this chapter is "When You Say Nothing At All" – Paul Overstreet

This didn't go in the direction I thought it would but I think it is better than I planed, and no angst.

As usual please let Comment Kitty know what you think.


	6. How Parker Got Here

Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

*******************************

Friday Early Evening – Chapter 6

How Parker got here Part I

"Booth can I ask you a question about Parker? We've talked about this before. Parker was an accident wasn't he?" This story was going to be harder to tell. It was in many ways more personal and from the glimpses she had seen more painful. Taking his hands into her smaller ones she continued "how did Parker came to be?"

He looked away from her not sure he could tell her about this. This one failure was the one that made him see himself as a lesser man. The man who did not deserve to have any blessings come his way. The man who was not deserving. Parker was not the failure. Parker was his saving grace. She and Parker were the only loves of his life. They were his anchors. What if she knew the truth would she walk away?

Looking back he began "Bones, I'm not sure I can tell you about this. Some of it is still painfully raw after all this time. It is the biggest mistake of my life."

At the shocked look on her face he realized she had not understood what he meant. "Bones Parker is not a mistake; I am the one who is the failure not Parker."

"Seeley Booth, after all these years I know you are not a failure. How could you even think I would ever accept your description of yourself as a failure? Please start at the beginning and explain it to me."

Rubbing his hands through his hair he began in a halting voice "I met Rebecca in college. I went to college after the Army and my gambling career. Even though I was older than most everyone I lived in the dorm. I was new to DC, no family or friends. It was a bed. Anyway in my third year one Friday night my roommate, Randy, convinced me to go to a football game. It took a lot of convincing. I never went because by that time my participation in things like football was over. When I got there the first thing I noticed was this cheer leader, Rebecca."

At this point Bones interrupted, "the first thing you noticed was a BLOND cheer leader."

"I did not notice her because she was blond."

"You did too."

"I did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Ok I didn't notice her only because she was blond."

"See, and she was smoking too, right?"

"Bones do you want to hear this or not?" At her nod he continued, "Randy knew her so he introduced us. We started dating and things were going well. After the Christmas break, Rebecca wanted us to live together. She had an apartment off campus so I moved in with her. We had the usual squabbles most couples have. Put the cap back on the toothpaste. Why do you always leave the toilet seat up? Your usual stuff. That summer Rebecca was doing an internship with an attorney in her hometown and I had received an internship with the FBI. Rebecca wanted me to come home with her, but I couldn't. I was the first intern the FBI had ever taken from American. After I was hired I was told they took me as an intern because of my Ranger and Sniper profile. At any rate I stayed in DC and Rebecca went home."

He was getting to the dreadful part of the story and the rage of it all was coming back. He had kept it hidden for so long. He didn't realize until now that he had harbored so much anger and resentment. His words became slower until they finally stopped.

Gently she urged him to continue. "Booth?"

Running his hands through his hair again and taking a full breath he picked up the thread of the story again. She came home early in August, which surprised me. She seemed changed. Something was wrong. I asked her about it, we fought about it and finally she said she thought she might be pregnant. I asked her how late she was and she said six weeks. I asked her if she had taken a pregnancy test yet. She said no. I went to the drug store and bought one. I sat with her while we waited to see the results. It was official we were pregnant. I was ecstatic, my world was complete. I had a beautiful woman who I loved and we were going to have a baby. While it wasn't romantic I thought I knew her answer so I asked her to marry me. That's when my world went to he!! In a hand basket. She started screaming for me to get out and not to ever come back. She pushed me out the door and told me to come back the next for my stuff. I went from the greatest height to the lowest low in the span of fifteen minutes. I went from we are having a baby to she is having a baby alone. For the next seven or so months we tried off and on to live together but it never seemed to gel. I would ask her if I could go to her doctor appointments, she always had the same answer. I had done enough by getting her into this situation, thank you very much. By the time Parker was born we weren't even speaking to each other. If her Dad hadn't have called when she delivered Parker I would never have known."

His anger was beginning to be replaced by a deep sadness. She could see it in his eyes, hear it in his face and feel it in his hands. Leaning over she kissed him softly on each eye encouraging him to go on.

"When I got to the hospital the nurse took me to another room and brought Parker in. He was so small, so perfect. I unwrapped him to look at all his tiny little fingers and toes. I even held him up to my ear so I could actually hear his heartbeat for the first time. I wanted to do right by him. I wanted him to have a family. I wrapped him up and brought him back to Rebecca. She must have either high on endorphin's or too tired to argue but I just sat there holding Parker and we talked. We decided to try again. By now I was working at the FBI so we had a regular paycheck and day care. Rebecca was starting her internship. Things were pretty good. It was a Carly Simon song. Baby sneezes, Mommy pleases, Daddy breezes in. You pay the grocer, you fix the toaster, so romantic, so bewildering. I know nothin' stays the same but if you're willin' to play the game it's comin' around again. After three months we couldn't stand each other again. That's why I blame myself for Bones. That is what makes me a lesser man. I could not make a family for my son."

"Booth… Seeley Parker knows you love him. He knows you. He knows you are his father. You have taught him to kick a ball, throw a football, made sure he feels safe. He is a bright articulate child with beautiful chocolate eyes and a half a mega watt smile. When that smile ratchets up to a full grown Booth smile he's going to be a real lady's man. You are anything but a failure. Besides if I were considering having a child I would consider anyone else only half as qualified as you."

Suddenly he broke out of his funk. Did he hear what he thought he did? Was she considering having a baby and with him? "Bones, does this mean you want to have a baby with me?"

"Give me time Booth, Give me time."

His last thought before he kissed her was don't mind if I fall apart there's more room in a broken heart. But she was filling his heart more each second.

***************************************************************

This turned out to be a long chapter but I just couldn't see how to cut any of it out.

Inspiration for this chapter was Coming Around Again – Carley Simon

Meow? Meow? Meow?


	7. Guatemala

Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

*****************************

While many have chosen place Brennan in Guatemala for her undergrad work I have decided to place her in Africa. While the war is fictional the information on each tribe is factual. I love the feeling, the color, and the music. So please enjoy.

********************************

Chapter 7 Late Friday Evening

"Bones, I have always wondered was it your undergrad work in Guatemala that gives you the ability to deal with what we see today. All the goop, blood and gore? Cause I gotta say sometimes it gets to me and I've seen at lot of ugly stuff."

"No Booth actually my first undergrad dig was in Africa. It was pretty ugly. I was trapped between a tribal war with the Chagga and the Massi. At the time it became such a cultural clash that travel to the area was banned for Americans. However at the time I was already there."

"This was my first dig site and I was new and excited. I did not know what to expect, but it was not what I got. When we arrived in Africa we were taken to the site. It was a **Taita also known the Chagga burial site. **When a Chagga died, they were buried. After a period of approximately one year the body would be exhumed and the skull severed from the rest of the body then taken to a sacred cave. This cave was their proper abode with the ancestors. One such cave and burial ground and been uncovered and the Government had asked us to try and match the heads with the bodies. There were so many skulls and so many bodies and so few of us. I was overwhelmed from the beginning. My Professor was of no help. Every day he would set out a set of remains and then some skulls. 'Match them as quickly as you can. Close as many you can'. I asked about accuracy, his comment was the government just wanted it cleaned up. So just put them together like a puzzle."

Booth interjected, "I can already see he is not on your Christmas card list." At her look of confusion he continued "he's not someone you like and continue to correspond with."

"Not in the least. We were not told by the government a war was breaking out between the Tatia and the Maasai. The Maasai are largely a nomadic tribe and the Tatia's were taking their grazing land away. For some reason the Maasai thought if they interrupted the dig, it would cause the Gods of the Tatia to forsake them. Bad things would happen to the Tatia and they would leave them alone. The Maasai decided to sneak into our camp one night and kidnap three of us. They took Jenny Cline a third year, John Camp a second and me. We were taken out into the African desert by a group of people we did not understand and had no way to communicate with. We were lost, sacred and alone."

He could see remembering this was hard on her, but they had decided to erase all the hurt from their past and fill it with light, so he held her closer and waited for her to go on.

"We were herded with the cattle from one watering hole to the next. It was summer and hot as only the desert can be with no shade. I tried to keep track of our path but after a few days with little water and less food it became impossible. First it was Jenny who became too weak. I tried to get help for her, but either they didn't understand or didn't want to."

Now she was pulling away from him forcefully. He allowed her to make a small space between them but kept a tight hold of her hand. "After about a week she died. They left her there in the desert for scavengers. They left her like so much dead cattle. After Jenny died, John just seemed to turn inward and began to get weaker. There was nothing I could do. He stopped eating and drinking like he had nothing to live for and the desert took him too. About one month after we were taken, a government man found me and was able to get me out of the tribe and returned to Nairobi and the American Consulate. The professor and his crew? They had left as soon as we were taken, afraid they might be next."

"Bones, some men are not meant to protect anyone other than themselves. It isn't right, but it is a fact. I'm sorry your friends died like that. It could not have been easy for you to see, but you survived,"

"Booth, you survived so many horrible things in your life have you ever asked why did I survive? Why me? What was so special about me?"

"Everyday Bones, but I have come to an answer that works for me and gives me solace. It is trite and often over used _**but that which doesn't kill us makes us stronger**_, and the greatest gift from gamblers anonymous, _**God grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference."**_

They each sat deep in thought. Again a new fold had been shared in the fabric that was becoming their lives. It was enough to sit and hold each other.

********************

The inspiration for this chapter came from all the rich African Tribal music I love; they have only the music handed down from generation to generation to share with the world.


	8. Can't Sleep

Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I really want to thank TRUSSELL33 for her time and assistance in this chapter. Without her assistance much of the dialog here would not exist. She is one of the best authors here. If you are looking for a really fantastic read check out one of my favorites **"Private Viewing,"** it is Bones at its very best.

*********************************

Chapter 8 Very Very Early Saturday Morning

After their last round of love making (and she had to admit that was what she now called it) sleep had eluded her. She found herself thinking over the last days. He had fallen into a light sleep and she found that her slightest movement seemed to cause him to pull her into him more tightly and push his face deeper into her hair. She found his fascination for her hair endearing. When asked about it he had said he had always loved the smell. It seemed he was as attracted to the smells that made her unique, just as she was to his. To many it might seem odd their first attraction to each other had been smell, but it was them. So much of their work was wrapped in smells associated with death it seemed fitting they would seek out the comforting smells of each other.

She leaned over and lightly brushed a lock of hair from his forehead. He instantly opened his eyes and grabbed her wrist in his hand. He began tracing circles in her palm with his tongue.

"Can't sleep baby?"

"No. but I see you have no problem."

"Sorry Bones, but you are simply going to be the death of me. It isn't very polite to fall asleep though is it?"

"I'll bet you say that to all your girls as you get what you want, roll over and promptly fall asleep."

In a very indignant voice he said "Bones, that's not even funny. First of all there are no other girls. Second of all I would never just get what I want, as you so indelicately put it, roll over and go to sleep. I would at the very least say thank you and lead them to the door before rolling over," he ended with a smile.

That brought them both to a fit of giggles that turned into full, side splitting, tear rolling laughter. As the laughter died he looked at her face in the moonlight. She was absolutely astounding, and she was finally irrevocably after these many years his. He traced his finger from the top of her head to the tip of her toe. In the dark he was memorizing every detail. As he finished at her toe she whispered, "Are you still tired?"

"No." Neither was she.

With gentle lips, he slowly retraced the pathway that he had already blazed back to her lips stopping every once in a while along the way for a tender nip, soothing it away with kiss or lick. When he arrived at her lips their kiss was electric and their own personal dance began again.

Later that day they lay in bed talking about Parker.

"Booth are you going to tell Parker about us? About the change in our relationship?"

"Yes I will, the next time I see him. He loves you Bones. Did you know just last week he asked if you were ever going to be my girlfriend?"

"Why?"

"He said it was because when we are together I am happy and he likes it when I am happy."

"What about Rebecca?"

"That's going to be a little harder. Rebecca sees you as trying to take Parker away from her. She thinks you would be the good mother. The one who always says yes, while she is stuck saying no. She thinks he will love you more because you have money. With Rebecca it's going to take time, but together we can get through it."

While he was talking a plan was taking form in her mind. "Booth, what if we talked to Rebecca together? What if Max took Parker out for an evening and we had Rebecca over for dinner? We could explain to her that Parker has a mother, her. We could agree on a parenting plan good for Parker. We could explain to her it is important for Parker to see you and his Jeffersonian Family. Booth, we are your family. All of us love Parker. Max thinks of him as a grandson already. Cam and Angela feel like they are his Aunts, Jack and, yes, even Sweets feel like Uncles. We may not be your flesh and blood family, but we are a good kind of family, one that chose to be one."

He looked at her in amazement, "Do you know how perfect you are? In just a few days you have made all my dreams come true, brought light into the darkness that was me and shown me I have a family." Booth tenderly cupped her face in his hands and drew her face to his for a kiss of gratitude and joy. Gratitude because he was very grateful to have her and the rest of the squints in his life and joy because knowing that she loved him made him the happiest man in the world. "I love you, Temperance Brennan," he whispered and captured her lips in a searing, passionate kiss before she could answer. But that was ok thought Brennan, winding her arms around his neck and returning the kiss. She had the rest of their lives to tell him that she loved him and she planned to do it on a daily basis, but right now she was going to show him how much she loved him.

The deepest darkness had seen light and now could heal. They planned a future, one that included family and friends. They talked of marriage and children. He was told not to push his luck. He thought, I wore you down once I can do it again. They loved and laughed.

********************************

Well Kitty wants to know what you think? Please live a little note. Rebecca leaves a little present next.

Note you may have noticed the rating has changed but so far the content doesn't really reflect the new rating. It is possible the content will change in the very bear future and I wanted to change it while I was outlining those chapters not after I posted a chapter that violated the rating because I forgot.

Nyre


	9. That’s A Lot of Thinking

Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 9 Later Saturday Morning – That's A Lot Of Thinking

After a very satisfying morning wake-up where sex, coffee, and eggs were featured (some having more than one re-fill), they were sitting on the couch. He was watching a re-play of Friday night's hockey game. She didn't really mind, after all he had not even brought it up on Friday. She has noticed it in the newspaper and told it was on and for him to watch it. He had put up an argument (albeit not a very strong one), but she had insisted and now here they were. She was trying very hard to understand the game but it moved very fast and sometimes she felt like she was interrupting a lovers tryst. Her fast learning curve had helped her to learn immediately not to ask any questions until the commercial. "They showed his hat trick again. I still don't see where he did any magic."

He gave a smile and explained again; her understanding Hockey was like squints speak to him. "A hat trick is not a magic trick Bones, it's when a player scores three goals in a single game. If a member of the home scores a hat trick, fans acknowledge it by throwing their own hats from the stands onto the ice. A natural hat trick is when a player scores three goals in succession, with no other players from either their own team, or the opposing team, scoring any goals in-between. Does that answer your question?"

"Did he score a natural hat trick?"

"No Bones, he didn't." The commercial was over and he returned to the game.

She squinted at the television and tried again to understand the game. After the game he immediately turned to her and began kissing her as if the game had never interrupted them. Suddenly his phone rang. She knew with in reason it was not work related as her phone was silent, so she watched him, trying to get a clue. He heard him mention Parker and Rebecca, which was not usually good for them. In the past when that happened they had to cancel their plans. She was thinking about how much she was going to miss him the rest of the week end when she heard.

"Bones, Bones" a snap of fingers in front of her face. "Are you in there?"

"Yes sorry I was thinking. Was that Rebecca, I wasn't listening in to your conversation but the room is small and…"

I know you weren't', and yes it was Rebecca. She has some thing to do and she wants me to take Parker for the rest of the week-end since, as she put it, I never have anything to do. I told her I was busy, but she didn't believe me. I could hear Parker in the background screaming about how happy he was to be seeing me."

He looked so dejected, and torn between two choices. She could and would help him. Although this was not what she wanted after these last days, she would have in many days to come; she could give up the rest of this week-end. "Booth, I know how much you love Parker and not seeing him hurts you. We will have many more week-ends alone. I will go home; you get Parker and have the rest of the week-end together."

"There is no way I am letting go of you this week-end or any other for that matter." He said in a heated tone. A little softer he asked "Bones, I need to ask you. Since Thursday our relationship has changed. What are we now? I don't want to rush you. I just want to know what you have been able to wrap your brain around so far."

"Booth, I know love you. I know you love me. I know my love has been in my heart for a very long time. I think yours has also. I think we have spent the last four years getting to know each other. I think therefore, our relationship is built on very strong bedrock. I think I want to try living with you full time if you want me."

"Bones that is a lot of thinking. And I think all of the same things too, so I think the only question we have is left is where do we live, your place or mine?"

"Mine, it's bigger. Now what about Parker? I still think you should have Parker alone this week-end. You can explain the way things have changed in our relationship to him and he can ask his questions without worrying about what I might say or do. You can tell Rebecca about our changed relationship and she can come to grips with it before she sees us together."

"No way, we are in this together. We have moved into this new facet of our life and everyone is going to have to face it right away. So here is how I want it to be. We will pick up Parker. We will decide on where to take him. We will take him dinner. We will bring him home here, only because his stuff is still here. He will sleep in his own bed and we will sleep in mine."

"Ok Booth I only have one thing to say to your dissertation."

He braced for the bomb shell she was going to send his way.

"Where ever we sleep from now on it will be our bed."

He smiled. He needed to let her understand what she meant to him, how these days had changed him. So he began, "Do you know that I love you so, though people ask me how. How I've lived with you 'til now. I tell them I don't know. I guess they understand how lonely my life has been. It began again the day you kissed my hand. We both know how lonely life can be. Shadows follow me the night won't set me free. Now I won't let the evening get me down, now that you're around me. Now I know that you love me too, your thoughts are just for me you set my spirit free, I'm happy that you do. I love you so." He leaned over and kissed her.

All she could say was 'I love you too, and with a soft kiss she said "now what are we going to do you want to do with Parker today?"

********************************

Later that afternoon more surprises all around.

This chapter was inspired by "And I Love You So" - Don McCean

You've heard of the commercial jingle "Feed the Pig?" Well Kitty says Please feed her

too. She likes either her ego or brain fed which ever you feel she needs. All comments are welcome.

Nyre


	10. Parker's Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Again it is with deep gratitude I thank TRUSSELL33 for her time and assistance in this chapter. Without her assistance much of the dialog here would not exist. She is one of the best authors here. If you have already read **"Private Viewing," **check out** "I Have To Know" **what happens there is magga-killer.

Chapter 10 Saturday – Parker's Visit

They decided to take Parker to the Waterfront. It was a place neither of them had ever been, and there was even a place where they could have a picnic. Booth wanted them to take a shower together but she reminded him if they did, they would get sidetracked and not have time for her to get clothes at her apartment or pick Parker in time. She looked at Booth after his shower. He looked cute with his hair in all directions and she would have liked to continue where they had left off this morning, but they didn't have the time. She would make sure they had time sometime during the rest of the week-end. Booth decided on walking shorts, a white polo shirt and tennis shoes. They went to her apartment, she took a quick shower picked out a blue linen shirt she knew he was particularly fond of a pair of shorts (not too short) and a pair of sandals she could walk in. She also packed a bag with some clothes for the rest of the week-end.

She brought out the bag and handed it to Booth. He raised his eyebrow for two reasons. So he asked. "Ok, first of all I hope these are clothes you are bringing over to my apartment to stay." At her nod he continued "And you gave me the bag to carry to the car because?"

"Because I know how much you like being the alpha male. I also know you like carrying things for me, as you are always trying to take things from me to carry. I thought I would let you for once. But don't get used to it. Tuesday everything goes back to normal."

Booth leaned over running his tongue around her ear and whispered, his voice warm and moist "Not everything is going back to normal Bones. Not everything. Some things are going to be much, much better than before." She shivered as he gave her earlobe one last nip and moved toward her clavicle.

"Booth," she moaned, "if we don't leave right now, we will be late. This is the first time you will be introducing me to Rebecca as your girlfriend. I don't want her to think I'm irresponsible."

They had locked her door and were now at the SUV. After helping Bones into her seat, he walked around the back of the SUV and put her bag in. Getting in the driver seat and pulling into traffic he said "Bones, so you are my girlfriend, right. I love that. I love you. Don't worry about what Rebecca thinks. She is the ex not the current. The current is you."

"Booth I understand but I know you have, and always will have, a relationship with Rebecca because of Parker. I accept that. I understand there will be times when you and Rebecca will need to take care of things concerning Parker, and I will not be a part of those decisions. But we don't need to antagonize her, Booth."

"I guess you're right, you usually are. Well, here we are. Walk up to the door with me please. Then while I talk to Rebecca, you can help Parker get situated in the back. If you have a problem with his booster seat, ask him. Parker knows more about these than most adults." As they walked up to the door he took her hand and held it very tightly. They were almost there when Parker burst out of the door.

"DADDY, YOU'RE HERE. Hi, Dr. Bones, are you going with us to today?"

"Yes I am, Parker. Listen, your Father needs to talk to your Mother, let's go to the car and get ready." They walked toward the SUV talking about what they were going to do today.

Booth faced Rebecca. "Becca, I have something to tell you. Bones and I have decided to begin a romantic relationship and as…"

"You mean you are sleeping with her," Rebecca said angrily.

"Look, Becca, I'm not going to argue with you. I am telling you how it is going to be."

"I'm not sure I want someone as cold as her around Parker."

"Rebecca, I will not stand for you to say anything negative about Bones. You will treat her with the same respect she treats you." He walked away, checked Parker's booster seat, told Bones she had done it correctly and got into the SUV, tamping down his irritation with Rebecca's attitude. He refused to let her nudeness ruin his day with the two most important people in his life.

As they drove to the waterfront, she and Parker talked. She asked him about school and his friends. He asked her about the museums and dinosaurs. Parker still wasn't sure what Bones did at the Jeffersonian but that was ok. Booth didn't really want him to. He wanted to keep Parker from learning about the ugly things in life for as long as he could and what he and Bones did was extremely ugly.

When they arrived at the waterfront, they began to walk down the Riverwalk. Booth and Bones walked hand and hand. Parker would run ahead and then run back. Every time he came back to them he would grab both of their legs give them each a hug and run ahead again. Booth looked at Bones as she watched Parker and smiled. She looked relaxed, care free. She had a large smile that traveled all the way to her eyes. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Booth," she said as she pulled away. "Don't you think we should wait until we tell Parker about us? He may get confused."

"Bones take it easy, he'll be ok." He leaned over and kissed her again, and whispered in her ear, "Wait until tonight after Parker is in bed." She looked at him with smoldering eyes that said oh yeah and they walked on.

Bones wanted them to eat at the Cantina Marina. She knew they had outstanding views of the Channel and hoped Parker would like it. When they arrived at the Cantina Marina they went in to eat. Parker was delighted to watch the ships in the Channel. He was bouncing up and down in his seat, constantly talking. "Daddy look at that one, Bones look at the blue one, Daddy…"

Brennan smiled as Booth spoke to Parker. "Parker calm down," Booth said. "You'll wind up making yourself sick. Now what do you want to eat?"

"Can I have fish sticks and fries?"

"Yeah, but the fish sticks here will be a little different than what you're used to. You'll still like them. You can have milk to drink."

"Ahhh Dad milk, can't I have soda please? Can I have a milkshake?"

"No Parker, milk. Bones what are you going to have? Why did you suggest we come here? I don't see much on this menu for a vegetarian."

"Don't worry Booth I'm not a total vegetarian and they have wonderful clam chowder here and I intend to have some."

They ate and enjoyed the view. After they were done, they slowly walked back to the car. On the way they stopped at different fish shops and pick up sea food for dinner. They also took Parker to the Titanic Women's Memorial. It was a memorial to the men who had given their lives to save the women and children on the ill fated voyage. By the time they reached the car Parker was beginning to show signs of being tired.

Parker had fallen asleep on the way home so Booth carried him up to the apartment and laid him down on his bed. He knew Parker would sleep for about an hour then be wound up for another three hours. It was going to be something for Bones to experience.

"Well, he will be asleep for about an hour. Then we will have three hours of a hyper active eight year old," Booth said as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He began to nuzzle her ear and moved down her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned back to allow him more access to her neck. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling.

Booth was right. When Parker woke up, their evening was full of an eight year old whirling dervish. They all enjoyed the fish they had brought from the waterfront. While they were eating dinner Booth explained to Parker that he and Bones were now boyfriend and girlfriend. He also explained that they had decided to live together and he would be moving to Bones' house next week. He told Parker that he would be living at Bones house also when he was with them. Parker's only concern was where was he going to sleep. Bones assured him they had a room they would fix up especially for him. He said cool and gave each of them a quick kiss and asked Booth to play with him.

Booth and Parker played with Parker's cars crashing them everywhere while she cleaned the kitchen. She sat on the couch and watched as they wrestled and tickled each other. They all played a few board games together and finally watched a video. Once the video started Parker really began to unwind until he fell asleep. Booth carried Parker to bed. Brennan walked down to hall to see Booth watching his son sleep. Wrapping him in her arms she asked what he was thinking about.

Watching Parker sleep he said to her, "Every time he is here I am reminded of what my life would be like if he had never come into it. If I never felt this love I would have no inkling of how precious life can be. If I never held him I would never have a clue that at last I'd find in him the missing part of me. I'm so grateful that having him in my life pulled part of my soul back from a deep, dark place that I feared it would stay forever. Bones, if Parker had never come into my life, I would never know how precious life could be. I would love less; I would live less and would not know the value of a smile or a kiss."

He turned to her, cupping her face lovingly in his palms and leaned down, whispering in her ear, "Let me show you the value of a smile."

"I think I would like that very much." The smile that spread across his face held an abundance of his feelings: love, desire, respect, admiration. Everything that he felt for her was revealed in his smile and his eyes. Tears came to her eyes and she returned the smile, trying to convey her feelings for him in the same manner. She must have succeeded because his eyes darkened with desire and his smile turned wickedly teasing.

"Let me show you the value of a kiss." Without waiting for her response, he leaned down and brushed a light, teasing kiss over her lips, chuckling softly when she pushed up on her tip toes trying to deepen the kiss. Resting his forehead against hers, he backed her down the hall and into their bedroom, never breaking eye contact.

With a wicked grin Booth looked at her and said "Temperance we are going to have to find a way to make sure Parker is not awakened by your screams," and firmly shut and locked the door behind them.

With a wicked smile of her own and a raised brow, she threw out an irresistible challenge. "Who says I'll be screaming tonight, Booth?"

Booth's smile became even wider as he leaned down to nip at her earlobe, his hot breath puffing against the sensitive shell, sending shivers down her spine and tightening her nipples to hard, aching points.

"Oh, you'll be screaming all right, Baby. Just like you do every night." She had no doubt that she would, indeed, be screaming, but it never hurt to give someone a little incentive and she knew Booth couldn't resist a challenge in the bedroom.

"Prove it," she whispered and he chuckled again. So, Bones wanted to play, did she? He could work with that. In fact, they could both have a lot of fun with that, he thought as he tipped her chin up and zeroed in on her lips for a deep, wet, tongue thrusting kiss that had them both breathing hard when oxygen became imperative and they drew back from the kiss.

*************************************

Booth's feelings about Parker were inspired by "If I Never Knew You" – Pocahontas –Allan Menkin

Please feed kitty she wants to know…

Nyre


	11. In the Deepest Night I am Afraid

Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. If I did I'd make better choices.

Chapter 11 In the Deepest Night I am Afraid

He rolled over reaching for her comfort and found a cold empty place. Instantly he was awake and in a panic. Their relationship was so new he was still afraid she would run if she took too much time to think about it. He wasn't being fair. He also knew he needed to trust her, but it was oh so very very hard. He was as scared in his own way as she was in her's. He sat up on the edge of the bed taking deep breaths in order to calm down. If she was still here and she saw his panic she might feel he didn't trust her to stay. If she wasn't here his whole world would crumble. _**Seeley, he told himself, you have to get it together. Do you really think she is going to leave? She told you she loves you, that has to mean something right? You have made love too many times to count since she came for her to leave now. You are just showing your insecurities. She said she loves you and you love her. She is most likely in the living room, now go out and see what is up.**__ Remember she loves you. _As he stood up and pulled on his boxers and t-shirt he noticed her clothes were still neatly folded on the chair. That had to be a good sign right. _**Come on Seel that was a great sign, you idiot, now get going and find out what's going on you coward.**_

Walking down the hall he noticed she was in the kitchen looking out the same window he had earlier. Walking up behind her he enfolded her in his arms. "Hey babe are you ok," he whispered softly in her ear.

Leaning back into his arms and resting her head against his shoulders she said "I think so, it all just seems so fast."

He didn't have to ask her what she meant, he knew. What could he say that would let her know as long as they continued to communicate and love each other they would be fine. "Yeah I know. Feeling a little scared at what it all means for us?"

"I guess I am. So much has happen these last few days. I want it to go on forever I really do, but right now in this darkness I'm sacred. Booth I guess I'm just having… well not second thoughts exactly but… I don't know… I've made so many bad choices in my life. You don't really feel like a bad choice. This all feels right but… I don't know what if I'm not the right choice for you? What if…"

"Come here Baby," he said as he led her to the couch. "I know you will need to hear this over and over and I really don't mind telling you. You are the right choice for me. I think I have some thing that can explain better than I can about how you are my best choice. Have you ever heard the song **Bless The Broken Road**?

She nodded her head.

He went over to his sound system, looked for the song and started it. Walking back to her, and taking her into his arms they began to listen:

I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

_He began to softly sing to her.  
_

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

_She added her voice; it was a song she had always hoped would one day be meant for her._

I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you.

After the song was over they looked down at their hands. Without thought their hands had become intertwined.

"Bones you know it's true my time as a sniper, as a prisoner of war, a gambler, Rebecca, Tessa even my awful childhood, all of it was just Northern Lights leading me home to you. I realize now that from the very first day I met you my Broken Road had led me to you. If I waited long enough I knew you would be my new road. I know we are both scared, our past has a lot to do with that, but **if tomorrow I had to choose between breathing and loving you I would choose to spend my last breath saying I love you.***

"Thank you Booth. It seems like all we need is a few reminders and a whole lot of love and we'll be just fine."

"To quote Professor Higgins By George I Think She' Got It. Let's go back to bed and see if we can get a little more sleep before Parker gets up. We have a lot of shopping to do today and you will need all the rest you can get."

Hand in hand they returned to the bedroom. Each sure they had weathered yet another storm. There would be more, but they would get better at dealing with them, because God had blessed their Broken Roads.

**********************************

"Bless the Broken Road" – performed by Rascal Flatts – Lyrics by Marcus Hammond & Nitty Gritty Dirt Band

*Quote Unknown

This chapter was done a little be differently please let Kitty know how you liked it?

Nyre


	12. I Will Won't I Part 1

This chapter has depended on TRUSSELL33 more than ever before. You always hope when you ask for help that it will be a good fit for what you are trying to accomplish. Her writing is seamless and comes with great depth. I can't give you enough thanks or credit. This chapter would be pale without your contribution.

***************************

Disclaimer: No I still don't own any part of Booth or Bones. Still wish I did I'd make different choices.

Chapter 12 I Will Won't I – Part 1

Entering the bedroom, Booth felt a need to show Brennan how precious she was to him. He knew she understood and accepted the words he had just used to tell her how much he loved her, but she was 100% scientist and it certainly wouldn't hurt to reinforce those words with actions until she had no reason to ever doubt them or his feelings again. Without releasing her hand, he closed and locked the door behind them, turning and noting her raised eyebrow at him engaging the lock with some amusement. With a sexy grin, he stepped closer, releasing her hand and pulling her against him with a hand on each hip.

"I thought you wanted to get some sleep, Booth," she teased with a flirtatious glance from under her lashes, the look raising Booth's body temperature by several degrees. She was usually so serious, so rational, so Bones, that these glances of the flirty woman hiding inside never failed to turn him on.

"We can sleep after," cupping her jaws in his hands, Booth tilted her head toward him, his lips hovering just inches from hers.

"After what?" she teased further, her hands reaching out to rest on his chest. Without answering, Booth bridged the distance between their lips, his settling firmly against hers, nudging them apart and sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. With a throaty moan, she arched against him, her arms sliding up around his neck and her breasts flattening against his hard chest. Fingers tunneling into his hair, she pulled his head even closer, aggressively pushing her tongue into his mouth.

Booth groaned, his hands tightening on her hips, pressing her mound firmly against his growing erection. Tongues tangling, he backed her toward the bed, working his hands under the hem of her t-shirt from behind, skimming the firm mounds of her perfect backside then moving around to her sides. Pushing the t-shirt slowly upward, his hands stroked her silky flesh, fingers spreading wide to touch as much of her as possible at once. She shivered as his hands grazed the sides of her breasts, then moaned as he gently worked his thumbs between their bodies to graze her distended nipples. Reluctantly, he pulled back, breaking the wet friction of their lips and heated friction of their bodies, pulling the t-shirt over her head. Reaching for the hem of his own shirt, he ripped it off and threw it carelessly aside, dragging her back against him and groaning at the contact of bare skin against bare skin. His lips went back to hers, urgently parting them, his tongue invading and marauding at her gasp of surprise.

Feeling her bump into the bed, he gave her a gentle nudge, laughing at her look of surprise as she tumbled onto the bed, bouncing slightly and followed her down, trapping her underneath his much larger body. Eyes narrowing, she planted her feet firmly on the bed and attempted to flip them over. He didn't budge, grinning at her disgruntled expression. As much as aggressive, in charge Bones turned him on, this wasn't about him or even sex. It was about showing her how much he loved her with his body as well as his words. He wanted, no needed, to make her understand how he felt every time he saw her face or heard her voice, how his heart melted at her laughter and broke with her pain or tears. He gently smoothed the hair back from her face, gazing into blue eyes he had dreamed of too many times to count.

"Let me show you how much I love you, Temperance," he whispered softly. Eyes widening slightly, she considered his request. Easily reading how important this was to him, she capitulated without a fight, nodding slowly. She blinked at the radiant smile spreading across his face, just before his lips touched hers, gently, almost reverently. His lips moved across hers in whisper soft caresses that made her crave deeper contact until her hands grabbed his head to pull him closer. He allowed her to deepen the kiss, their tongues tangling, but as soon as she tried to pull his body closer, he pulled back, gentling the kiss, again and again until she was whimpering in frustration, her hands running all over him, trying to tempt him into hurrying up. Sweating with the effort of holding back, he wouldn't be hurried. Not until he knew she understood.

"Close your eyes, Baby," he whispered directly into her ear, swirling his tongue into the delicate shell and dragging a groan from her throat. Her eyes drifted closed of their own volition at his urging. "That's it, Baby. Now, just feel. Feel how much I desire you, how much I love you." His lips drifted down her throat, following the hands that were already weighing and shaping her breasts, thumbs stroking the straining nipples.

Feel. Booth wanted her to feel, so she concentrated on the sensations his lips and hands were rousing in her body, her hands drifting to rest beside her head, palms up in an unconscious gesture of surrender. She had already known they were sexually compatible, of course. How could she not? They practically set the sheets on fire whenever they touched each other, but this was different. She tried to catalog, analyze, the differences, but quickly lost that train of thought as his talented lips closed around her distended nipple, sucking it deeply into his mouth, using his tongue to roll it against the roof of his mouth. Arching her back and moaning deeply, her hands went to his head to hold him in place, heat and wetness pooling between her thighs with every tug of his lips or stroke of his tongue. She couldn't hold the words back.

"Please, Booth. Touch me." He moved to the other breast to bestow the same treatment, but that wasn't what she had meant and he knew it.

Shifting his weight, Booth allowed one hand to trail slowly down her abdomen, feeling her muscles tighten and her breath catch as his fingers trailed across her bellybutton, nearing their goal. He fought back the growl trying to escape his throat, unable to stop the instinctive thrust of his hips, pushing his turgid length against her inner thigh as he dropped his forehead to rest on her upper chest, drawing deep breaths and fighting the urge to bury himself in her warm depths, giving them both what they wanted. Soft, warm hands clasped the side of his face, lifting and tilting it upward to gaze into confused, concerned blue eyes. Seeing the raw desire swirling in those depths tempered by her knowledge that something much deeper than sex or even making love was going on here calmed him instantly. _She was starting to understand but she wasn't there yet,_ he decided. Holding her eyes, he took one of her hands in his, placing a warm kiss on the palm and repeated the process with the other.

"You're cheating, Bones. You can't concentrate with your eyes open," his smile convinced her that he was all right and her eyes closed. "Feel how much I adore you," he encouraged as his lips trailed between her breasts and down her abdomen.

Feel. There was that word again. Yes, she felt. She felt hot and wet, aching for him, but more than that, she did feel adored and safe and loved, worshipped even. Her mind whirled trying to process all the feelings rioting through her and suddenly she, rational, logical Temperance Brennan had an epiphany that had absolutely nothing to do with logic or science.

Everything that had happened in her life had led her to this moment, because this is where she was supposed to be. With Booth. She knew exactly what he had meant with his song, no matter how bad the things that had happened to each of them, without even one of those incidents, they might not be where they were right now and the thought terrified her. Her eyes popped open as his name burst from her mouth.

"Booth!" his head snapped up at the hint of panic in her voice, seeing the same thing in her eyes. He rolled to her side and pulled her against him, knowing without being told that she got it now. She knew what he had been trying to tell her. They were both where they were supposed to be. In each other's arms.

"It's ok, Baby," he soothed, gently stroking her hair as she clung to him. "Hey," he tilted her head back to look into her eyes and, to his surprise, saw not a hint of panic or rejection, only calm acceptance, "are you all right?" He was almost blinded by her brilliant smile.

"I'm fine, Booth. Except…," he stiffened until her hands started trailing up and down his chest tweaking his nipples along the way, then he stiffened even more, just in different parts, "I think you need to finish what you started." He laughed at her tone, not quite demanding but very definitely his Bones.

"Really?" his forehead against hers and still laughing, he rolled back on top of her, bending his head to tenderly kiss her lips.

Apparently, tender wasn't what she had in mind, as her teeth nipped at his lower lip, her tongue darting out to soothe the slight sting and he forget all about going slow or tender. He tried to break contact with her lips to resume his previous activities, but she refused to release his mouth, kissing him like it might be the last time she ever had the chance, her hands frantically roaming his shoulders and back. Kissing her back just as desperately, Booth trailed a hand down her abdomen and into her auburn curls, fingers parting and probing almost roughly. Both stilled as his fingers glided over her distended clit and lower to find her dripping wet, releasing low moans into the others mouth.

Booth was so turned on his hands were actually shaking, his erection throbbing in time with his heartbeat. Just knowing they had a deeper connection right now than ever before was almost enough to bring him to climax. Well, that and Brennan's small hand slipping down the front of his boxers and closing tightly around his hard on, immediately going into motion, pumping him in long, smooth strokes, her thumb rubbing across the tip with every stroke.

His thumb sliding over her wet clit, he slid two fingers inside her tight sheath, mimicking the movements of her hand on his hard length, every stroke given receiving a thrust and flick in return. Without either realizing it, their hips were thrusting against their respective hands, both panting and shaking with rising need. Booth felt Brennan's inner muscles tightening around his fingers and didn't think he would be able to force back the orgasm he could feel very close to the surface when she tightened around his fingers. Forcing himself to grab her hand and stop its movement, he tore his lips from hers, panting.

"Baby, I need to be inside of you. Now." She jerked her hand free of his restraining one, pushing his boxers over his well formed buttocks.

"Yes," she panted back. "Now, Booth, now." Reluctantly pulling his fingers from inside her, he reached down to push his shorts the rest of the way off, raising up on both elbows as she guided him to her entrance, whimpering with impatience as he hesitated. She looked up to see what the problem was and found he was just waiting for her to look at him.

"I love you, Temperance," he reiterated what he had been telling her for a very long time, she just hadn't understood until now as he entered her fully with one push.

"I love you, too, Booth," she breathed as she wrapped her legs around his butt, pulling him even deeper inside.

Fully seated, Booth paused to lean down and kiss this woman who had given him more happiness than anyone else in his life other than his son. She returned the kiss enthusiastically, rocking and rotating her hips sensuously against him, causing a delicious friction with the deliberate tightening of her internal muscles. At least he thought it was deliberate until he looked at her face and saw how close she was to orgasm, her head thrashing on the pillow, eyes closed, lips open. He had never seen her so abandoned, even during the throes of passion and was awed that she had let down her final barriers and was completely open. To him. He silently vowed to always be worthy of the gift she was giving him, to never make her regret it for even one second. But right now, he had something else he needed to give her and, judging from the whimpering sounds coming from her throat, she wanted it badly. But then, so did he.

Forcing himself to pull almost out of that incredible warmth and tightness, he gritted his teeth as he thrust back in just as slowly, ignoring her pleas to go faster. He was already so close to the edge that faster would probably only get her a few thrusts and he certainly didn't want to let her down after the promises he'd just made. Keeping his thrusts slow and steady, one hand slid between them to where they were joined, finding her clit so hard and engorged, she could barely tolerate the pleasure/pain of his caresses, one moment pushing upward toward his fingers, trying to evade them the next. Knowing she was that turned on pushed his own arousal into previously unknown levels. Without breaking his rhythm, he brought her left leg up and propped it on his shoulder, increasing the force and speed of his thrusts as his thumb drug over her clit with every stroke, desperate to bring her to orgasm before he succumbed to his own.

Brennan couldn't think. She could only feel. Feel Booth's hard length moving inside her, hitting every sensitive spot she possessed with every thrust, winding her more and more tightly until she felt like she was going to shatter into a million pieces or go insane if she didn't soon release the epic orgasm she could feel gathering from every part of her body and centering in her abdomen and groin.

Her clit was so sensitive she almost couldn't stand for him to touch it, but as soon as he stopped, she immediately craved the touch again. She had never felt this out of control before, but it didn't even occur to her to worry about that control slipping. She was with Booth, she was safe, it was ok to give him control sometimes. Forcing her eyes open, she looked into orbs turned almost black with desire, looking at her with such open love and devotion that it sent her over the edge into a world of intense pleasure the likes of which she had never experienced before, even with Booth. Screaming his name, her entire body clenched and shook with the intensity on her orgasm.

Covering her mouth with his to avoid waking Parker, Booth swallowed her screams of his name as she came around him, clenching his throbbing penis so tightly he knew he wasn't going to be able to hold back. Moisture flooded around him, her walls continuing to clench and relax as he drove himself into her, headed for a stunning orgasm, he already knew from the feelings of it being drawn from every part of his body, concentrating the very pleasurable sensations in his groin. With only a few more thrusts, Booth felt the storm rising as he balanced on the edge of a precipice he'd never fallen over, not even with Brennan. Reaching down and taking her mouth almost violently, he gave a final, hard thrust, seating himself as deeply as possible inside her and willingly emptying everything that was him into her, her mouth swallowing his shouts of her name.

Brennan was caught in a firestorm of pleasure that seemed to have no end. Not that she was complaining, she was just surprised. She had just had what had to be the world's best orgasm, but she wasn't coming down from the high. Instead with every additional thrust of Booth's hips she was pushed higher and higher, toward what she didn't know. She was almost frightened until she felt him swell and lengthen inside her and lean down to kiss her passionately. With his last thrust, she was thrown into her second orgasm, one that was so intense that she actually saw stars behind her closed eyelids, her body clenching and releasing him, milking him mercilessly and causing his hips to jerk against her extending the orgasm even further.

Breathing hard, Booth collapsed beside her, not wanting to crush her with his full weight and not having the strength to support himself on his arms. He pulled her to him tightly, settling her against his side, her head resting on his shoulder, both gasping for breath. Both wanting to talk to the other about what had just happened, but both too exhausted from the encounter to find words just yet. Fully intending to talk to each other, they each closed their eyes for a moment and drifted into slumber.

Several hours later she very slowly came awake. She felt as if he were still filling her very being. Her skin felt hyper sensitive; the feel of the sheets sliding over her skin sent delicious shivers down her body reminding her of his warm wet kisses. The warmth of his skin radiating into hers, the rasp of his slight beard against her cheek even the hair on his legs rubbing against hers all felt like a delightful burning sensation creating paths to her memory. He had given her the gift of finally understanding unconditional love. It was the love Booth had spoken of when he was explaining the difference between great sex and crappy sex. While the sex with Booth had been exceptional, what they had just shared defied explanation. Suddenly beginning and ending every day for the rest of her life with this man had becomes as necessary to her as breathing. As she lay basking in all the sensory feelings he had unlocked she began remembering all the conversations they had had over the years. All those times they had talked about marriage. Was that something she wanted to consider now? After all this time had there been another reason for her reasons against marriage? Was marriage such an antiquated ritual, designed to keep women enslaved? Did she really think Booth would ever do that to her? He had always treated her as an equal partner why would marriage make that different? Suddenly she realized what she was thinking about and needed to get out of bed. Sliding out from under his arm careful not to wake him she put on her robe and went to the kitchen to think.

Why was she all of a sudden thinking about marriage? He was attentive, a great father and he had made sure to include her in his time with Parker. He had even explained to Parker they were a couple now and Parker would always be seeing her around. He had shared his deepest fears with her. He had carried her's with an ease that made her feel free. Did she need that piece of paper to feel secure in her relationship with him? She had never had one with any other of her lovers and they had all left her. But was that what Booth was a just lover? No she had to admit after tonight he had shown her he was more than just a lover he was the half that made her whole. She knew the paper was important to him. She knew giving it to him would be one of the best gifts she could give. She would be saying to him "you above all others I trust be fair. To you above all others I choose to give my greatest gift, the gift of love." She had made up her mind. She knew she would need to be the one who asked because he would never put that type of pressure on her. So the only questions remaining were how was she going to ask him and where and when would they go? After thirty minutes on the internet she had the answer to at least where. She thought she know how, she just needed the when. Smiling she returned to the bedroom and slipped into the bed, reveling in the sensuous feel and smell of everything that was him.

****************************

As I said I want to thank TRUSSELL33 for her invaluable assistance.

Kitty is interested in hearing how you left about this chapter.

Oh and by the way no song inspiration, I knew I could do it once


	13. Chapter 13

Even after all this time I still don't own Bones, Booth or anyone else either. Not even a dog, keeps my life simpler that way.

Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Musie hijacked me (and she has never done that before I was speechless) because she wanted to work on another story. I finally got her to realize this one could be fun too so she came back. For those of you still with me thanks, hope you like this.

Chapter 13 – You Unlocked Me

Even after returning a bed warm with his body and scent she found it difficult to return to sleep. She was certain he would agree to marry her, and she was confident she could get him to ask her, that was phase one. Phase two might be a little harder, could she convince him to do it today. Would he think it was too fast? Would he think her reasons were to cover up the fact she might change her mind? She had honestly thought of changing her mind before even embarking on this quest, but after careful examination she knew this was what she had been craving for so long. This was what she had been running from, not him but the fear of being happy. After tonight the fear was banished. He had shown her beyond anything she could have imagined she had no reason to fear happiness with him. He had given her the gift to feel and once the gates were open she would never allow them to close again. He was the one who would safely help her keep them open. So now she lay quietly in his arms waiting for the slightest indication he was beginning to wake. Soon she felt him pull her into him and bury his face in her hair. Turning over to face him she began placing tiny feathery kisses all over his face.

"Mmmm, that is a delightful way to wake up, but to what do I owe this attention," he smiled his eyes lighting up.

"Well first of all I didn't really get a good chance to thank you last night for last night." Looking directly into his dark eyes she continued "I understand now what you mean when you say I love you. It's not just some words strung together. To you they are more than just three simple words. They are also wrapped up in trust, honor and proctor, all of those things I thought I never wanted." She pulled his hands to gently hold them next to her heart. "I was wrong; I discovered you were the missing part of me. The part I have been looking for since I was fifteen. Booth I had locked myself away behind words, not because I really felt all the things I like not wanting marriage or children, I locked myself away because I had never found someone I could trust with my heart again. It seemed every time I started to open up to someone they would leave me. After all if my parents didn't love me enough to stay why should anyone else. So I protected myself with the only thing I knew, words. Now I want you to know what I discovered in the dark of the night after we made love. Because you are with me I will never be alone or unloved again. Even if, and this is the biggest thing I have ever had to overcome, something should happen to you and you were taken away from me I would still not be alone. For as long as I live, I know I will forever carry you in my heart, in my soul, in my bones. You have made us one, you have made the impossible possible. Does that make sense to you?"

Booth looked at her in absolute awe. She had just given him the most precious gift she could have given, her fear. She would never carry it around again. But wait in the middle there didn't she say something about not being afraid of marriage or children? "Stay right here Bones I have something for you," he said as he jumped out of bed. Racing to his dresser he searched for a small box and returned to the bed. Pulling her into a sitting position he got down on one knee. "Temperance, I have thought about this moment for years. I have run scenarios through my head a thousand times, but right now I can't think of one. I love you with all my heart. I would die for you, I would kill for you and I would even live for you. As long as it is in my power I will never leave you and when becomes necessary for my life to end and I must leave you, I promise to stay in your heart and mind for the rest of your life. Will you please marry me?"

She looked at his strong face and beautiful eyes. She could see the determination of his words reflected in that face those eyes. She had prepared for this moment, she knew what she was going to say, but still the beauty of his words caused her to pause. She must have taken longer than she thought because all of a sudden she began to see fear in his eye and she realized she was the one putting it there. Leaning down to kiss him gently on the lips she whispered "yes, oh yes, oh yes!" Just like that the fear was gone and the smile began.

Booth opened the velvet box and removed the ring inside. It was a beautiful antique gold band with a recessed diamond. In the dim light she could just make out the dolphins etched around it. Brennan gasped at its beauty. She watched mesmerized as he placed the ring on her finger and covered it with a soft kiss. It was then she noticed they were both beginning to shake and it wasn't from the emotion of the moment. The room was freezing and they were still both naked. "Booth you're freezing and so am I come here," she said as she opened the covers for him to join her.

Their love making was slow, soft, tender and full of joy. They reveled in each other's bodies and the quietness of their moves seemed to make everything seem so much sweeter. Yet even then the completeness they found in each other was astonishing. Their quiet drifting into sleep was total contentment.

This time it was she who was awaken as he gently nipped her ear and ran kisses down her neck. "Bones, if this is a hallucination don't wake me. I don't want to know if you did not agree to marry me just let me live with it for a few more years."

Leaning back over her shoulder to kiss his nose she smiled and said, "Booth if this is a hallucination we are both having it, because I do believe I did agree to marry you just a few hours ago. Are you sorry so soon?"

Rubbing his nose in her hair and drinking in the smell that was her he replied, "Good, I'm glad. So tell me what do you want to do your very first day as an engaged, finally off the market woman?"

"Booth I am not a commodity to be bought and sold. I have never been on the market so how can I be removed?"

"Sorry Bones it's just a colloquialism, I know you aren't for sale and I should have never implied you were. I apologize, now what do you want to do today?"

Here goes phase two she thought taking a deep breath. "Booth would it surprise you if I said I wanted to get married?"

"Well yeah Babe I know you want to get married you said yes but…"

Turning over to face him she said interrupted "no Booth, today. I want to get married today." She had to smile at his face; he had what Angela had described to her as a deer stuck in headlights look. It really might have been humorous if hadn't been so important to her for him to agree.

"Bones you want to get married today? I know you are very rational and only need a nanosecond to make decisions but I need a little more time and a lot more information. First of all, not that I really mind but why today?"

"Booth it's not for the reasons you might think. I did a lot of thinking last night. I discovered that when you asked me to marry you I didn't want to wait another day. Not because I might change my mind or run away, but simply because I love you and I want everyone to know we are committed to each other fully with no reservations. Today would be perfect because we have Parker and as you pointed out we never know when Rebecca will let us have him. This way we can be sure he is at our wedding before Rebecca has a chance to find out it is even going to happen."

"Ok, that sounds great, and the part about Parker is very good thinking, but just were do you want this wedding to be?"

"Well we have several choices, Nevada is always open but I really don't want to go there unless there is no other option. I did find another place we could check out, Rhode Island. I think that appeals to me more and there is no waiting period for a license. I also found a hotel 'The Tower by the Sea' I could call the hotel and see if it is possible to get a license, and a Justice of the Peace to marry us tonight?"

Turning her around to face him he saw a look he had never seen in the entire time he had known Dr. Temperance Brennan. She looked like a little girl asking for her first Christmas gift. Her soft auburn hair floated around her face, her smile was a big as the wide outdoors and her eyes, her eyes shown with all the hope and love he could ever wish for. Lifting her face to gently kiss her he said "you call; I'll go get Parker's his breakfast."

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, the wedding and a hurricane named Angela is next.

Remember your reviews keep me honest and also encourage me to write faster. Isn't that so true of all writers?

Nyre


	14. Hurricane Angela

Disclaimer: Bones mine nope nope. Any of the characters mine nope nope. Do I wish they were yeper yeper ten bags full.

Well I think the weekend has almost reached its end. There may only be two or three chapters left to share the highlights with you. There is of course the wedding, a short honeymoon and Rebecca to deal with. So sit back and enjoy what is left of the rest of your weekend with the Brennan-Booth clan.

Chapter 14 The Rest of The Week-end Part 1 – Hurricane Angela

Booth was just turning back toward Parker, after returning the milk to the refrigerator, to find himself hit full on by a flying arm full of Bones. Her force caused them both to stagger back toward the wall and hit it with a "humf" as air was released from their lungs.

"Bones what the hell…"

She was placing small fast kisses all over his face punctuated by her words. "I" kiss "did" kiss " it I" kiss "made the reservations at the hotel" kiss "they will make" kiss "all the arrangements for the license" kiss "and" kiss "a magistrate" kiss "I also made arrangements for a plane to fly all of us up there." Kiss "I had to use a private company" kiss "because there are no commercial fights" kiss "but I figured" kiss "you" kiss "wouldn't care" kiss "because this is special." Kiss "so now can I call and invite everyone?" Kiss Kiss KISS.

Leaning forward to place them in a straight line he let her body slide down his to the floor. Looking at her beautiful face, her incredible crystalline eyes he saw something new. Something he had never seen, but knew he had been responsible for placing there. Love! In that split second he knew for certain this was what she wanted, she was not trying to place some sort of commitment on herself that would make her stay. She wanted this wedding this marriage. She really wanted it and the most astonishing thing of all was she wanted these things with him. Placing both hands on her head tilting her face to his he gently kissed her and said "yes Baby call them, but there is one person we don't have to call and should be told first."

"Oh, of course Parker, I almost forgot he was here sorry."

Taking his hand she turned around as Booth look up to see the astonished look on Parker's face. "Uhh guys that was gross. Don't ever do that again."

Bones felt the low soft rumble of laughter in Booth's chest as they walked forward and sat down next to him, one on each side. "Look Buddy there is a reason Bones is so excited. You see I asked her to marry me and she said yes. This morning, because you are here," Booth reached out and touched Parker on the chin, "we decided to get married today. We weren't sure we could make all the arrangements, but Bones was able to so that's why she was overly excited. See?"

"Yeah I see. Does that mean Dr. Bones is going to be my second mommy now? My friend Tommy his Daddy got married again and now he has two Mommy's a first Mommy, that's the one he lives with the most, and a second Mommy. He calls his second Mommy Mommy 2." Parker had on the face Booth thought of as his thinking face. The one that usually caused Booth's Father Radar to go into full mode because it meant Parker was thinking of doing something he probably shouldn't. Parker continued "Dr. Bones" he looked at her with his big brown eyes "since you are going to marry my Dad and be my second Mommy do you think I could call you Mommy Bones now?"

For a second Booth looked at Bones afraid she would fail to see the importance the question and her correct answer. It would have a direct effect on their relationship, with each other and Parker. While if she said she would prefer, due to her feelings about children, he didn't Booth would accept it. It could put a strain where he wished one might not exist, but he would accept her decision. He need not have worried.

Brennan looked at Parker's face and knew this was a serious request. He was asking her to become his parent and in the nanosecond it took her to decide she replied "Parker I could not think of anything more rewarding. I am honored you think of me as one of your parental units."

Parker looked at his Father with a slight look of confusion. Booth smiled and said "she said yes and loves that you think she's a second Mommy." They both turned to Bones with their charm smiles on full. Brennan knew then these two were going to keep her on her toes and their smiles were going to be the death of her.

"Well" she said jumping up "to my phone calls. You guys finish your breakfast, and Booth can you bring me some coffee?"

Five minutes later Bones rejoined them in the living room. Parker was watching Cartoons as Bones slid onto the couch next to Booth. "Hey Babe are you done with the calls already?"

"Yes Booth and it was very strange. I called Angela and Wendell answered," she looked at the smile on Booth face "did you know about this?" He nodded his head in the affirmative. With a slightly negative shake of her head she continued "so anyway, she contends I must have the perfect dress and since the plane doesn't leave until noon we have time. So hurricane Angela will be here soon. Then I called Hodgins, he had someone spending the night. Anyway, he said he was glad about us and would call Cam. She would call everyone else since she had them all on speed dial. I told him to bring his date he laughed and said he surely would. So now all we have to do is wait for is hurricane Angela. Booth," she asked "why would Hodgins offer to call Cam and how did he know she had everyone on speed dial?"

Booth thought for a minute he knew Cam very well. Had he been so involved with Bones he had missed something? Could she and Hodgins be involved? Now that he actually thought about it, the last few weeks he had seen her she had seemed different. She was more relaxed, and closer to the team. She seemed to understand their inner workings better. If he were to think about it he would have thought she just had a better handle on their dynamic. Now, however, with Bones question he thought again, Hodgins and Cam? It was a distinct possibility; they would fit very well together she would fit quite well into his world. It might hurt Angela if she and Wendell didn't work out but he had a feeling they would. "Hey Babe" he murmured in her ear "what about Max, Russ Amy and the girls?"

"I talked to Dad earlier in the week he Russ, Amy and the girls were going fishing this weekend. I tried but they don't appear to have cell service where they are. All I got was the message saying the person you are trying to reach in out of the area. So I'll call on Tuesday and give them the news. It's ok Booth if they aren't here, they have missed so many of the high points of my life I have become accustomed to them being absent. I will have those whom I really are about there."

Just then there was loud, thunderous knocking at his door. They both got up and prepared themselves, Booth to answerer the door, and Bones to be bowled over by the storm. Booth opened the door and hurricane Angela blew in at full force flying to Bones and wrapping her in a hug. Wendell walked in behind her in a daze as he Booth and Parker watched in fascination as Angela began.

"Sweeite, so when did this happen, no scratch that, when did you start sleeping together? Are you living together? How long? Why have your kept it from me? I want all the juicy details, but we have to get going. You said the plane leaves at noon? That leaves us four hours, not a lot of time but I've gotten a lot done in less. Let's see we need a dress, shoes, flowers, your hair and nails done, I already called my salon they will be ready for us as soon as we arrive. Come on lets go we have a lot to do and not much time." Turning to Booth Angela said "and you Mister don't think you are off my list either. You owe me explications too but us girls have a lot to do. Wendell honey you are in charge of Booth and Parker. Take them somewhere and get them white slacks and Parker a white dress shirt. Booth has plenty of them, oh and white shoes too. They are all going to be dress in white. Then at eleven pick up the flowers I order. Have Booth and Parker back here at 11:30 and don't be late. Got it?"

"Angela" both Bones and Booth said unison; Bones continued "Booth does not need Wendell to guide him in the selection of clothes for his own wedding. Nor does he need Wendell to baby sit either himself or Parker."

"Look Sweetie, I love you to death but know this, you two are only going to get married once and this is it. You want to get married today with no warring ok, but it's going to be a wedding you will remember if it kills me. Now Brenn you are with me let's get you packed and to the salon. Wendell the shops open at nine you have your marching orders. Booth do as you are told or face my wrath. Let's go everyone.

Each rapidly went to do the bidding of hurricane Angela. She was at force 10 and to fuck with her meant you cared little for your life.

"So Wendell this is your first experience with hurricane Angela how does it feel?"

Looking over to make sure Parker once again was totally engrossed in his cartoons Wendell leaned in and in a low voice told Booth "it feels like I've been hit by a fucking brick wall. Is she often like this?"

Booth smiled at the man and said "not often but she can be. It's just best to do what she wants and keep your head down. The smoke clears soon. I hate shopping even if it's for either me or Parker. Do you have any ideas? We don't have to go a shoe store, since the wedding will be on a beach I am excising my prerogative as the groom to go without shoes. Who ever heard of walking on the sand in shoes?"

"Well for Parker we can go the GAP for KIDS I'm sure they have the slacks there. As for white slack's for you? I haven't a clue do you?"

"Well let's try where I buy my suits they either have them or know where to get them. Bones set me up with these guy's a long time ago and they have been my go to guy's ever since. They know where to buy anything clothing you would want. Come Parks chop chop we've got wedding clothes to buy." Parker drug his feet at first but one look at his father's face and he complied.

Angela was able to get quite a bit of information out of Brenn as they traveled around to get everything done. They found the perfect dress at the first boutique (one of their favorites). It was cream colored, long, flowing, linen. Gather just under her breasts with satin ribbons flowing down the back. Initially Brennan resisted saying she really wasn't a ribbon kind of girl. However, Angela persisted telling her it made a beautiful view from the back and that was the view most everyone would remember. It was the perfect dress for a beach wedding. Angela knew Brennan would not want the typical bridal bouquet so she ordered something she knew both of them would like. Brennan, like Booth, refused to buy shoes. No one wears shoes on the beach she told Angela. Then they went to the salon. True to her word they were waiting for her. Both Angela and Brennan were out of there and back at Booth's just as one of Jack's limo's was pulling up to take them all to the airport. Booth explained Jack had call and offered to pick up everyone and take them to the airport so it would not be necessary for them to leave their cars in airport parking on a holiday weekend. Once they were all inside they were able to relax from the hectic morning.

Booth leaned over and kissed Bones ear murmuring into it. He punctuated his words with little licks from his tongue sending shivers down Bones spine. "So did you find the perfect dress? Mmm, good. I am so glad you decided this was what you wanted, Bones before this really gets crazy I just want you to know I will love you for the rest of my life. I will honor and fight for your wants and desires for the rest of my life. While you have taught me change is inevitable I want all your changes to come from your desire to want that change."

Bones turned to look at him with unshed tears in her eyes. "Thank you Booth that means a lot to me knowing you understand me and are will to wait. I think as with everything you have done for me, my change on other ideas will change soon too."

"Bones does that mean you want to have a baby?"

"Booth it means I have been thinking about it. I would only consider it with you and don't press your luck. I am still in the theory stage." She said in her best squint voice as she turned to kiss him.

"Euwww, Parker said. "I thought I don't you guy's not to do that in front of me. I don't know why you keep doing it its disgusting"

"Yeah" Angela and Wendell agreed. Angela continued with "it's not fun to watch you guys have all the fun."

Booth just looked at Parker with Bones with a smirk and turned to Parker. With an even bigger smirk he said "one day Parker it won't be disgusting and we will all be trying to get you to stop, right Wendell," Booth said as he looked over at an embarrassed Wendell.

"Yeah Parker that's true, well what do you know here we are the terminal I wonder where Jack is?"

When they arrived at the terminal for private airlines they found the rest of their guests, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets, Daisy and surprisingly Dr. Cullen and his wife.

Bones looked at Booth with an arched eyebrow. "I decided there was someone I wanted from the Bureau after all is that ok, Booth asked with concern in his voice"

"Of course it is. At least this way we don't have to hide anything. Does this mean by his attendance he approves and will not split us up?"

"Yes it does. He told me he wondered why we had taken so long to come to this conclusion. He also mentioned he would not to terminate the most successful team he or the FBI has ever had. It didn't hurt he knew you and the squirts wouldn't work with anyone else. He really is one of the good guys."

"Yes he is," she said running her fingernail down his cheek just as the pilot told them all was to board.

They each took their seats and fastened their seatbelts Booth helping Parker with his. The plane backed away from the jet way and rolled to the runway. They were jetting off to their future. A future they did not know was there as they had worked their first case together. As the old commercial said _**Baby You've Come A Long Way.**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

I know some of you don't like the pairing of Angela and Wendell, but I think it makes much more sense. Besides come on folks he was the only one who helped her buy the piglet. Remember way back when Wendell first came to the lab he told Angela his college tuition had come from the working people in his neighborhood? It is highly unlikely she would have forgotten. So when he offered her all her had in his wallet it meant more to her than any amount she might have received from Brennan or Jack at that point. So once they got together I think it might be highly unlikely they would separate. As an aside here I am glad Bones gave her the money in the end. It was the right thing for a friend to do.

As for Cam and Hodgins, some in other fictions have put them together and to me they make a much better couple. His mean an unthinking statement to Angela about not asking him to be the one to break her fast, says to me he has not forgiven her and may never do so. As for his social requirements, not to say in any way is Angela inferior in this department but, Cam would make a better fit for these times. Hodgins must have Cantileversp things to do sometimes. There is also her reticence to move in with him. She agreed with Gordon Gordon when he said she should not move in until at least half of Hodgins clothes were in her closet. Now look at it with an open mind, Hodgins lives in a mansion, she lives in an apartment. Why would he leave his stuff there? Cam also would fit his quietness' better. I think he really feels his romantic relationship with Angela is over and they have returned to their previous good working relationship.

This is just my humble option what do you think? I am willing to be brought back from the dark side with enough persuasion.

This is the Part 1 of the Wedding. I envision it to be in three parts. This one, their vows and the reception, a brief honeymoon and their meeting with Rebecca. There may be an epilog if there is enough request for it.

Please review and let me know if there are any requests for the last chapters. Your chance to impact the story line is quickly coming to an end.

Love - Nyre


	15. Authors Note

Just wanted to give a great big thank you to all of you who have taken the time to read and send on your thoughts about this story to me.

I am Sorry I have not given each and every one of you the thanks you rightly deserve. It was not until recently it came to my attention a personal response was as appreciated by you as your review was to me. Having come from other fan fiction sites where my response was not needed or even desired it is refreshing to come here and find the winds of change blow fresh and clean.

So here is my THANK YOU TO ALL and I promise to try and respond to each and everyone of you in the future. Please Enjoy!

Nyre


	16. The Vows

First a correction before you all send me to the firing squad. I know Cullen is not a Doctor and the abbreviation for Director is Dir., and as much as I preach proof, proof, proof your story it got past me.

So here is my correction. In Chapter 15 Director Cullen was incorrectly identified as Dr. Cullen. Director Cullen please accept this humble author's error and this correction. ~Nyre~

Disclaimer: Bones mine not a hope in the world. Any of the characters mine not a hope on the world. Do I wish they were yes then this would have happened in season 4.

Chapter 15 Rest of The Week-end Part 2 The Vows

Upon arrival they were met by enough limousines to take all of them to the hotel. Once there after completing all the paperwork for the license, a very happy Angela and Cam helped Brennan dress for her wedding.

"Sweetie I can't believe this is really happening to you of all people and before me. I always thought since you didn't believe in marriage I would marry first, but wow it's you."

"Yes," Cam said "if you don't mind me asking why did you change your mind? I thought this was a non- negotiable item with you,"

Brennan looked at Cam with speculation, was that some reference to Cam's former relationship with Booth? Looking closely at her boss Brennan decided her question simply represented a request to know what had changed her mind. "Booth and I have done some very serious talking since Thursday night. Last night, or I guess to be more precise early this morning, I realized when Booth said he loved me it was more than words. I discovered Booth was the missing part of me I never wanted out of my life again. When he asked I said yes. There didn't seem to be any other answer to give him."

Both women looked into her eyes and at that moment wished they would someday find what she had found. The woman they had known as socially awkward and emotionally distant had let him in and her soul was alight with his love for her and hers for him.

Picking up the lei of orchids she had ordered for her friend and placing it over her head and around her neck she said "its time to go Sweetie." They walked to the elevator and then toward the beach were the others were waiting.

Earlier Booth had been waiting with Parker, Hodgins, Wendell, after helping Parker change and himself change into the clothes Wendell had helped him buy for the wedding. He had been surprised when Wendell had handed him a lei for himself and Parker to wear. "These are the flowers Angela told me to pick up and she made me promise you would be wearing them before you left for the beach." Booth had thanked Wendell again for his help.

He walked over to Jack and spoke to him quietly "So Jack are you OK about Angela and Wendell?"

"Actually yes. It gave me the courage to do something I had been thinking quite a lot about while Angela was celibate. I had been having feelings for Cam and not sure what to do about them, but with Angela and Wendell getting together I decided to act on my thoughts and spoke to Cam. We decided to go out and see where it would lead. I feel really good when I'm with her. I will always have feelings for Angela, but I think I would have never really forgiven her for not trusting me or for the Roxie thing either. I know she said Roxie and their former relationship didn't have anything to do with her decision not to marry me. In the end I would have always had doubts. This is much better for all around. Wendell is much better for her than I would have been, more accepting, and Cam is better for me too."

"Well I'm glad for both of you. Cam is a good woman and she deserves to be happy. Just be careful of her sister Felicia. That girl can really cause problems just because she likes to give Cam grief. Cam doesn't deserve that crap at all." Reaching for his phone he called Angela, as he had been directed to do by her. "Is she ready? Ok we'll meet you there in five minutes. OK everyone time to get this wedding started." Booth took Parker's hand and the others followed them to meet the Magistrate at the shoreline.

He would always remember the moment he saw her wrapped in the flowing cream colored ankle length gown and bare feet. Angela had drawn her hair up and a few tendrils had been teased out by the soft breeze. It gave her a soft virginal look. Around her neck was a lei matching the ones worn by Parker and himself. As she walked toward him with Angela on one side and Cam on the other he could see the conviction in her eyes. This was what she wanted. So did he.

As soon as she saw him her breath caught. He was much more handsome dressed all in white with bare feet than he would have been in a suit. When she was in front of him he reached out his hand and taking hers turned to the Magistrate ready to begin. Before they started Brennan looked over to Parker and reached for his hand. She gently pulled him to stand between herself and Booth just a little ahead. Booth and Brennan each placed a hand on Parker's shoulder pulling him in to make a wedding party of three.

The Magistrate began the ceremony that would unite them while their friends looked on. Finally they came to the place where they were to make their vows to each other. Here the Magistrate announced Seeley and Temperance had decided to recite their own vows.

Booth turned Parker around to face them and took Parker's small left hand in his big right one and reached for Bones right hand with his other. Bones took Parker's other hand to complete the new family circle they would become after these words were spoken.

Booth began first: "Temperance, Bones, whenever I look at you the world disappears. You smile and I feel as though I've loved you for years. You ask how do I know to trust what I'm feeling. I believe my heart what else can I do? Every part of every thought leads me straight to you. Whenever my heart speaks I can only hear your voice. You know every secret about me and still you love me. As long as it is in my power I will never leave you and when becomes necessary for my life to end and I must leave you, I promise to stay in your heart and mind for the rest of your life. I believe my heart and it believes in you."

Then it was time for Brennan to speak "Seeley, Booth, the lifetime before we met has faded away how did I live a moment without you? You don't have to speak at all I know what you'd say. You know every secret about me and you still love me. You are the heart person and I am the brain person. My brain is telling me that what I see is completely true. I believe my brain how can it be wrong? It says that what I feel for you I will feel my whole life long. My brain is telling me what I see is completely true. I believe my brain and it believes in you." At the end of her words Brennan turned to Angela and reached for something turning back to Booth and reaching for his left and again she placed the gold band she has purchased this morning for him. Placing a small kiss over the band on his finger.

Booth looked from her to his hand and back to her eyes misting with unshed tears. Their eyes locked and they heard the Magistrate pronounce them man and wife telling Booth he could kiss his bride. Brennan was so lost in the magic of the moment she didn't even bother to correct him; she just leaned into Booth's kiss. Their kiss deepened until they felt and heard a voice saying "Daddy, Mommy Bones you're squashing me," as he pushed them apart. Everyone laughed as Booth and Brennan broke apart and Booth picked up a giggling Parker.

"Sorry buddy. Hey everyone let's eat I'm starving."

"When aren't you," Brennan said with a smile on her face.

The Bride, Groom and their son along with their friends walked across the sand in the receding sunlight to the Hotel Banquet Room for dinner and a party to celebrate the joining of two friends. Two friends who's love for each other would be the gold standard by which each would forever measure their own love against.

* * *

The vows were inspired by "I Believe My Heart" - from the broadway play The Woman In White – Lyrics by Andrew Lloyd Webber

I hope you found this chapter to be as romantic as I wanted it to be. I have always thought if they decided to get married both Booth and Bones would want it to be romantic. I also thought they would not be satisfied with anything mundane for vows. Booth would speak from his heart and Brennan from her brain when the time came.

I make no excuses to Mr. Webber for the change in his lyrics for Brennan's vows from heart to brain. Her telling him her brain was telling her brain believes in him mean much more. After all she is the brain person.

Nyre


	17. A Honeymoon for Three

Disclaimer: Bones mine not a hope in the world. Any of the characters mine not a hope on the world. Do I wish they were yes then this would have happened in season 4.

* * *

Chapter 16 A Honeymoon for Three

The Hotel had provided them with a beautiful banquet room. The dinner conversation was full of laughter and remembrances. They recalled when Booth had joined then and how none of them, including Booth wanted him to be there. They remembered some of the cases they had solved. They remembered that first Christmas when Jack and Zack had released a contaminate into the lab and they had all gone into quarantine. Booth had been so stoned on his anti-viral cocktail. They remembered the many times Booth and Brennan had been shot, stabbed, blown up or just plain badly mutilated. They remembered the dear friends who were now missing; Zack and Dr. Goodman. Most of all they remembered how this man and this woman had entered each other's orbits and had never seemed to exit from that day on.

Soon it was time for the party revelers to return back to DC. "Bren," asked Angela again for perhaps the 100th time "are you guys sure you don't want me to take Parker back so you can have at least a one night honeymoon?"

"Angela I am very sure. Booth doesn't get to spend much time with Parker as it, is so I don't want to take even one minute away from what time he does have. Booth thinks Rebecca is going to be furious about the wedding and the fact we brought Parker. No need to fuel the fire by letting him go home with someone else. I'm afraid she might try and keep Booth from seeing Parker at all."

"Bren that's awful. Do you think she will really try?"

"I don't know Angela but I don't want to try and find out. When we get back I am going to get Booth to see my Attorney and see what legal arrangements we can make to get Booth's parental rights solidified. He and Parker deserve to see each other as much as possible."

The small family waved good bye to all their guests and went up to their room. Running into the room Parker whooped seeing the TV and gaming console, "Can I play a game? Please, Daddy, can I?" he begged with the patented Seeley Booth puppy dog look.

"First get a bath and into your pj's then one game… after that bed. It's been a long day."

"Yipee!! Love ya, Daddy, Mommy Bones" he yelled as he ran toward the bath.

After making sure Parker's bath was ready and he was in it, Booth walked over to Bones and wrapped his arms around her. "Today was absolutely perfect. I never thought I would ever be as happy as I am right now. I never thought you would agree to marry me. I love you so much Bones."

"I know Booth I feel the same way. I never thought I wanted to be married. I found out I just didn't want to be married to anyone else but you."

Reaching up she began a kiss that started as a slow simmer and quickly turned into a raging inferno. She began to run her hands up the smooth taught expanse of his back pulling him in closer to her. As their passion grew Brennan allowed Booth to walk her backward until they had no more room to walk. Once against the wall he began to rain kisses over every piece of exposed skin he could reach. Brennan straddled his knee to help keep her balance as Booth continued to ravage her body with his hands and kisses. The need he created in her core as he slid the hem of her dress up her thigh to give him greater access made her head swim. The electric shock of his hand caressing her through her silk panties almost caused her to faint. No one had ever caused her to react this way, no one but him. No one ever would cause her to react this way. This one man had become a drug to her. His every touch, kiss, smile a fix she craved.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a yell from Parker "Hey Daddy can you come help me? I can't reach water to brush my teeth."

Laughing and placing his forehead on hers Booth replied "be there in a sec Parks." Kissing her on the nose he went in to help their son.

Later that evening they were all cuddled on the couch eating pop corn (from the mini-frig much to Parker's delight) and watching Toy Story 2. Bones leaned over and told Booth "I am so glad I didn't let Angela talk me into letting her take Parker."

"What do you mean Bones?" Booth looked at her with a slightly quizzical look.

"Well Angela so wanted to take Parker back with her so we could have some time to our selves but I told her no. I didn't want you to miss any of your time with him, but you know what? I don't want to miss any time either. Booth I was going to wait until we got home to ask but, do you think we could contact my Attorney and see what we need to get our visitation with Parker on a regular basis? I want our time with him to be regular and not up to Rebecca's whims."

"Bones you really do think of Parker as ours don't you." Watching her nod her head he continued "I think that would be a great idea. I must admit I am always deferring to what Rebecca wants and walking on egg shells so as not to upset her. Those times when she has not allowed me to see him at all have been hard. You need to know she will put up a fight and it might not be pretty. You might not like some of what you hear about me."

"Booth I know all I need to know, you are a good man, father and so far husband. Whatever Rebecca has to say really won't matter. She had her chance and didn't take it. Them what snoozes looses."

"Bones did you just use a colloquialism? Very good, very good, and he leaned over and gave his wife a very resounding kiss. Looking at Parker Booth said "It's late. He is sleeping on the couch in here? Well let's get it made up and him put to bed. I feel the sudden urge to sleep myself."

Later wrapped in Booth's arms she dreamed of her future. She saw them a few years from now in a living room. She and Booth are watching Parker and a beautiful toddler, with his father's hair and eyes, playing with their toys. She is holding a newborn baby girl who is looking up at her parents with her mother's hair and eyes.

Later wrapped in Bones arms he dreamt of his family. They were in a living room. Parker and his little baby brother were playing dinosaurs. He and Bones were sitting on a couch watching them, holding their newborn baby sister who looked just like her mother.

One moment a sleep the next both their eyes locked on to each other and they could see the glistening of a hidden tear. Reaching out his thumb to gently wipe it away he asked "baby what's wrong?"

She took the palm of his hand a pressed a kiss to it to let him know she was truly fine and said "nothing I was just dreaming of what it might be like to have a family with you." She reached out her finger and gently traced his eyelid "what were you thinking of?"

"Actually I was dreaming of what it would be like to have a family with you" he smiled.

"I was dreaming we were watching Parker play with his little brother and I was holding their little sister," she said in a shy voice.

"Bones," his voice more excited, "that great I was thinking of the same thing." He smiled at her with what she called his cocky grin "the boy of course looked like his handsome father, but the girl was a beautiful as her mother."

They both looked at each other in surprised. Even in their dreams they were connected. Through the night sleep was forgotten as they softly talked about their dreams and hopes for the future.

Once were the very best kind of friends now they were the very best kind of lovers!

This brings to an end their beginning. The story continues in Parker's Story. Please come along and see how their life evolves.

Nyre


End file.
